Chances
by SALEBLANC
Summary: MJ Taylor deals with her past, her issues with Mac Taylor and being a CSI for the NYPD. The newest case presents a link to MJ's past. One that will hopefully help find a killer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no rights or claims to CSI: NY and it's established characters belong to CBS. **_

* * *

**Chances**

Stella Bonasera, Lindsay Monroe and MJ Taylor had met up for lunch. There was this new restaurant they all wanted to try out and decided to make a girls day out of it. The call came to Stella's phone, who was on call that afternoon, just as they were paying the tab. "DB found in the park at 75th and Central." She announced. As usual Lindsay and MJ were thinking alike "Mind if we tag along?" they asked in unison. They began walking out of the restaurant and Stella turned around and smiled "You two are getting as bad as Mac and I, it's your day off" She looked at both of them. "Don't you both have boyfriends you could be spending time with?" Stella slyly asked. MJ answered. "They're at a ballgame." Stella was shocked knowing MJ's passion for the game. "He took Danny instead of you?" Lindsay laughed and answered for MJ "It's a Yankees game. MJ won't step foot in that stadium, she'd rather take the subway to Shea." They were now at the entrance of the restaurant. MJ was laughing out loud "Hey, I prefer real baseball were you have to strategize and actually think, not throw the same nine overpaid guys out there for nine innings. I don't care how good they look in pinstripes." They walked out on to the street laughing amongst them. Lindsay was still giggling at MJ's comment. Lindsay preferred football but was always amused by the banter between Danny and MJ's over baseball.

Lindsay returned to the subject at hand "So mind if we tag along?" She asked. Stella relented knowing them both well enough to guess that they would end up at the scene anyway. "Sure, I'll drive. But you're finding your own way home." MJ laughed and responded. "No biggie. It wouldn't be the first time I've slept at the lab." Lindsay and Stella just shook their heads and all three were off to the crime scene in the park.

Stella got the rundown from the detective first on scene as MJ and Lindsay secured the area. The body was just off a path but visible enough if you were looking in the right direction. As Stella approached them she announced what she found out. "Okay, body was discovered about an hour ago by a couple jogging past. The woman stopped to tie a shoe lace and a rabbit that was sitting by the victim caught our jogger's eye." MJ hated not having her kit. Sometimes it was like a permanent appendage to her hand. Lindsay looked like she shared the discomfort. As Stella had said, they were technically off so they were both unprepared. But as always Stella's kit had three times the needed supplies, so there was plenty to share. They all gloved up and let Stella take the lead, as always. Stella was one of the smartest investigators MJ knew, other than Mac Taylor that is. She handed Lindsay the camera and asked her to take overviews. For some reason MJ was drawn to the victim's body. A young girl, about 16, jet-black hair and had several visible tattoos. She was about 5'6 and about 130-140 pounds. "I found a backpack." Stella announced as she began going through it. "Some clothes, couple of photos, a toothbrush, hair brush. No ID yet." MJ looked over to Stella's direction then returned her focus to their victim; she now knew why she was so drawn to the victim. "She's a street kid." MJ announced.

MJ carefully without disturbing too much tried to get a good look at the victim's injuries. "Whoever did this, was pissed off. She has several stab wounds to her stomach and her upper torso. It's a mess; Sid's going to have to tell us more once he gets her cleaned up. But I think she goes by Charlie." MJ declared. "What makes you say that?" This coming from Lindsay. "She's got a tattoo on the inside right forearm just above the wrist." MJ continued to scan the victim's body announcing what she saw. "She fought back and hard. She has defensive wounds on her hands and a relatively fresh healed scar on her lower left arm about 4 inches long. Her clothes don't really match or fit her, as they should. Careful checking that Stel, there is most likely a weapon of some kind. Probably a knife." MJ advised. Stella continued her search she then announced "Yep, found it." She carefully pulled a small 3-inch knife out of the backpack. "No sign of blood so I don't think it's our murder weapon. But we'll check anyway." MJ stood and viewed the area around the body. Then found what she was looking for, "Stella, I don't think she was killed here. I found a blood trail. I'll be right back" MJ followed the trail marking as she went back to the street, which is where the trail ended. She headed back to the scene. "Yep, blood trail I found ends at the street. Someone drove her here. There are tire treads and a dented garbage can with some paint on it. It might lead us somewhere." MJ started looking more closely at the actual area where the body was placed. "Stella look at how she's laid out." Stella seeing what MJ was indicating, the victim was placed on a soft patch of long grass, which almost looked comfortable, under different circumstances. Beneath the victim's head there was a bunch of flowers and more long grass almost like a pillow. "Now that's odd." Stella observed. MJ looked at her and stated "This place means something to her or maybe to her killer." MJ was silent for a moment, thinking before she spoke. She needed to be sure because she knew this was going to be walking a thin line. But she couldn't turn her back on Charlie, MJ needed to find out what happened and why. MJ looked directly to Stella and wanted to ask but more so she told her. "Stel, I want this one."

Stella pulled her gently aside just out of Lindsay's earshot. Stella wasn't sure how much Lindsay knew about MJ and didn't want to accidentally reveal something out of turn. "You are one of the best, I know I trained you, but I need your head on this one." Stella sounding very much like her boss and mentor. "It is." MJ confidently stated. But Stella wasn't sure, not yet. Stella's tone softened slightly. "Mags, if she is a street kid, it's going to take you back both in your head and in this case. You'll essentially be back on the streets looking for answers. That was a dark time for you I would hate to send you back there when you've come so far." This sounding more like a concerned friend than boss. But MJ was sure. "All the more reason for me to be the investigator. I'll know where to look and how to approach the life. Stella, I've never lied to you, ever. I can handle this, if you want you can work the case with me or maybe have Lindsay. She's a lot like you in regards too observation. She'll know if I'm getting in too deep and I trust her enough to go to you should that happen. But it won't, I swear." Stella looked at MJ's face and into her eyes. MJ believed what she was saying and Stella did trust her, implicitly. "All right. You and Lindsay. But I'm going to be poking my nose in and checking on things." MJ smiled. "Just like always." They were both quiet for a minute. "Thanks Stella." Stella just prayed she and MJ wouldn't regret this choice. They turned back towards the scene where Stella asked Lindsay if she minded working this case with MJ, since she had a case pending for court in a week and wanted to focus on that. Lindsay agreed without question. Once they had all that they needed, Charlie headed off for an unfortunate introduction to Sid Hammerback, the Medical Examiner and the women headed off to hopefully find a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no rights or claims to CSI: NY or it's established characters. They belong to CBS.

* * *

**Chances**

Back at the lab, the first order of business was trying to identify the victim. Lindsay was going through the backpack when MJ walked in with Charlie's clothes and prints. "Just saw Sid, I wanted to get prints to start the search for Charlie's real name. I also thought we could get something off her clothes that could tell us where she's been. Sid said he'd call when he was ready for us." MJ stated. Lindsay nodded in agreement. "Good idea, I've already started with the backpack." MJ offered a suggestion "I would check the seams and linings, street kids tend to sew things inside them. Especially if it's something that they don't necessarily want to share with anyone, including cops, but can't leave it behind. ID's and pictures, things from their old life. Keeps them out of sight but close." Surprised by the insight, Lindsay nodded again. "Sounds logical. If you're not looking for it, you might not know it's there." MJ smiled. "Kinda like our victim." They went straight to work.

Adam Ross, MJ's favorite tech and kinder spirit walked in seeing they had their hands full. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked. "Actually Adam, there is, I just brought up our victim's clothes to start looking for any trace that could tell us where she's been. I want to start with her prints. She's got some challenging ones." MJ looked up from the computer screen. "Challenging how?" Lindsay asked. "Well, look" she turned the monitor around so Lindsay and Adam could see what she was observing. "Wow that's a lot of scarring. Wonder how that happened." Lindsay spoke out loud. MJ responded to her comment "It could be several things. But as you know, just like prints, scars can be unique. It's simply a matter of finding a match. It's just going to take some time." MJ started immediately running the prints through the databases.

MJ's cell phone rang "Taylor" she answered. "What? Why? Well okay. Thanks." Lindsay looked up and asked. "What's up?" MJ sighed. "A new detective has been assigned to our case. The detective first on scene is heading off to Aruba for vacation tomorrow." MJ smirked. "Must be nice." Lindsay giggled and turned back to something she found on the backpack. "So who have we got?" Lindsay asked. "Flack." MJ answered with a smile. It was the first bright spot to MJ's day.

Adam, Lindsay and MJ worked tirelessly over the next few hours cataloguing all the evidence they had, which was quite a bit. The one positive that came out of their efforts was the database finding a match to Charlie's fingerprints. Lindsay read over MJ's shoulder. "A runaway. Just like you thought. Her name is Miranda Parsons. Her parents live in the Charlotte neighborhood in Rochester." Lindsay stated. "Charlie is short for Charlotte." MJ added. "That's a good theory." She agreed. MJ sighed picking up her phone. "I'm gonna call Flack and make the notification see if they can tell us anything. Can you handle things here?" MJ asked. Lindsay nodded. "I'm almost finished with the backpack and Adam's running the trace from the clothes. I found some partials on the backpack so I'll get started on them until you get back." Lindsay planned out loud. "Sounds good." MJ sighed as she headed towards the door. "I'll pick up something for us to eat on our way back, any requests?" MJ asked. "Anything that's not out of the vending machine would be delicious." Lindsay smiled but sobered when she asked, "Are you going to be okay with this?" MJ countered, "Are we ever okay with making notifications to families? Especially when they are only 16 years old?" Lindsay sighed knowing the answer was a resounding no.

MJ and Lindsay were in the breakroom eating the deli sandwiches that MJ brought back and reviewing what they had so far. Lindsay had just told her that the partials were going to be a long shot but she was running them anyway. "You never know, we could get lucky." MJ agreed "Or we could get a suspect that's a match to our partial. Again a long shot but here's to positive thinking." MJ raised her glass to Lindsay's. Then something caught MJ's eye. Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, former medical examiner and current crime scene investigator was walking at a quick pace down the hall heading directly towards them. "Doc? Everything okay?" MJ asked when he was within earshot. "I have something for you. I was just down with Sid when I saw a familiar face." MJ started to giggle. "Sid's face should be familiar, you see him all the time." Lindsay giggled at MJ's bad joke. "No, Charlie's face caught my attention." Doc seriously stated. Lindsay and MJ were silenced by his tone. MJ asked. " You're serious. You know Miranda Parsons?" Doc pulled up a chair. "I only know her as Charlie. She's a street kid. I volunteer a few hours with Queen of Mercy's medical services van. We travel around to the different shelters. Charlie was one of my patients. Although I've only seen her a couple times, it's definitely her. I remember one of her tattoos but what I remember more is that scar on her lower left arm. I sewed up a pretty deep cut she had about 2 months ago. The van stopped by St Anthony's shelter and one of the priests convinced her to have me take a look at a bad cut or in this case, a knife wound. I remember it was infected and deep. But I cleaned it up, gave her some antibiotics and she left. Working the van I've learned a few things and one of them is to only believe half of what you are told and that's only if you're told something. But with street kids, you're lucky if you get anything." Doc stated. Lindsay and MJ had listened intently. "So did she ever give you any information?" Lindsay asked. "All I got out of her was that her name was Charlie and that being on the streets wasn't what she expected." MJ spoke next. "You must have made an impression to get that admission. Did she mention any friends, any names?" Doc shook his head "Nope sorry. I wish I could be of more help. Like I said, I only saw her a couple of times, but it was always at St. Anthony's. That much I do know." Doc crossed his arms against his chest. "My impression was she wanted out, just didn't know how." Lindsay sighed. "Thanks Doc." MJ sat silently for a second. Doc left when MJ picked up her phone. "Flack, it's MJ. Listen, check out St. Anthony's shelter. Doc remembers seeing Charlie there while working the medical van. Let me know. Thanks." MJ hung up.

Lindsay and MJ went over the evidence a third, no maybe it was the fourth time, before a voice offered a suggestion. "You two need a few hours of sleep. Looking at this with some fresh eyes will do you both some good." Lindsay and MJ looked up; it was Stella. Lindsay voiced "I hate it when she's right. It's going to be morning before we get the rest of the reports on the trace from Charlie's clothes and on what you collected from the street where the blood trail ended. I'll bring the coffee in the morning?" Lindsay looked at MJ who nodded "Hopefully, we'll have something from the tire treads or even the paint. I'm also hoping Flack makes some headway at St. Anthony's. But Stella's right we need fresh eyes. I'll secure, this stuff you go, I'll see you in the morning." Lindsay nodded. "'Night Stella." Lindsay walked out.

MJ stayed there for a minute. Stella just stood watching MJ look at crime scene photos. "You okay?" she asked. MJ actually gave her a small smile. "Yeah, actually, I'm fine." She replied. Still looking at the photos and trying get a different perspective. She opted to change the subject and ask Stella about something that had been bugging her. " I saw Mac earlier, how is he? He looks tired." Stella shook her head she was used to this from MJ. "He's got budget issues and as always it's never ending with Sinclair wanting to cut expenses and Mac wanting to be on top of the latest technology." MJ smiled and laughed. "Oh yeah, Mac loves his toys. Even if he has to learn how to use them." MJ was silent, hating to ask but needing to "Other than that, he's okay?" Stella gave a smile "Yeah he's fine. He's in his office, why don't you pop in and see for yourself?" Stella encouraged. "Let me ask you something, does he know about the Miranda Parsons case? That I'm working it?" MJ asked placing her arms across her chest. Stella sighed. "Yeah he does." She stated honestly knowing that Mac had known all day and obviously hadn't checked in on MJ. Stella shook her head and looked around to make sure there weren't any techs within hearing distance. "I really wish you would let me talk to him." MJ adamantly answered in a whisper not wanting to be overheard. "We've been over this Stel, I appreciate the offer. But I refuse to put you in the middle. It's the same with Don and the rest of the team. I don't want any of you involved in this thing between Mac and me. I don't want anyone thinking badly of him. I can handle it Stel. Hey after all this time, I think I'm finally getting used to his treating me like nothing more than an employee. Maybe that's all I am." MJ collected the evidence, secured it and headed to her office.

Stella was a few steps behind her and followed her inside and shut the door. "MJ, you know that's not true." MJ sat on the windowsill and looked out into the night. "Unfortunately Stel, for the past seven years, yeah that's pretty much what I've been. An employee. At least as an employee he can't totally ignore me. Can you imagine how it would be if I wasn't working here?" MJ and Stella were silent for a few moments pondering the idea. It wasn't a positive one. "He's just been so different. Not that I ever expected him to go back to how things were but still" MJ stated in a voice that tried to hide the hurt but didn't succeed. Stella, feeling sorry for her, walked over and sat beside her. "I just miss him Stel. I miss him butting into my social life, I miss him telling me what to do, and I miss the unwanted advice. Do you have any idea what it's like to be in the same room with someone you love and respect and they barely acknowledge that you are even there? To miss them so much you can't breathe. Stella's he's never been to my new apartment. After so many turndowns, I stopped asking. I've been there 3 years. He's never shadowed my doorstep, probably because he doesn't know the address." Stella hearing the loss in her voice simply listened. "Losing Claire" MJ choked up as she shook her head, "He was devastated. I know that, but so was I. He wasn't the only one that lost her. Claire was my best friend. She was still my sister, even though it was through marriage. But when that tower fell, it was like I lost Mac at the same time. We've never talked about it. We never talk about her. Maybe that's why he keeps things professional; he doesn't want to relive the pain. I don't know. I would never intentionally cause him pain but this silent treatment is just getting tough to take. I live for the rare times that we work a case together so he's forced to acknowledge that I'm still here." MJ sighed. " The only time I have any idea what's going on in his life is if somebody tells me." MJ whispered. Stella tried to console her but knew it was going to be a reach to convince her Mac felt otherwise." He cares MJ and he's very proud of you." MJ gave a small smile. "If he's so proud of me Stel, how come I didn't know about Reed until he showed up in the lobby?" Stella sat quietly shocked and asked. "What?" "Yep. Reed showed up to see Mac about something and I happened to be coming into the lobby when the receptionist asked me to show Reed up. I got the story from Reed when I asked how he knew Mac." MJ replied, knowing that by the look on Stella's face, she hadn't realized how much Mac had distanced himself from her.

MJ feeling the hurt and anger build, got up and started pacing and spilling everything that had been bottled up for the past couple of years. "I wasn't kidding when I said I only know through other people what's going on with him. I found out about him and Peyton through Danny and that was only because he was pissed since he thought he was the last one to find out. I didn't have the guts to tell him he wasn't, I was. Then Don tells me they broke up when Peyton decided to stay in London and don't even get me started on the whole Drew Bedford thing." MJ stopped. "Think about it Stel, we know Bedford did his homework on Mac, he knew everything about him. Everything. But when Bedford wanted a member of Mac's family, he went after you. Not me, you." MJ sighed. Stella realized that she was right. Mac was cutting her off. "Stella, the last time I spent any time with him that wasn't work related was when Don was lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. But he barely acknowledged I was even there." MJ stopped pacing and began rubbing her shoulders. "I keep going over and over it. Maybe he does blame me and subconsciously or even consciously this is how he's dealing with his anger." Stella immediately stood up and walked over to MJ, "You and I have talked about this. It's not your fault. Do you hear me?" MJ went back to that time and the pain was just as fresh. "Stel, Claire and I were supposed to go shopping. She and I were getting Mac's birthday presents but I got called into work." MJ couldn't finish so Stella finished for her. "So Claire went to work as well." Stella's mind went back to that time in their lives.

The first weeks after 9/11 in the city of New York were simply pure chaos. People merely did whatever was necessary to get through each day. Once it was realized that Claire Conrad Taylor had gone into work and perished, Mac Taylor and MJ Taylor were never the same. MJ moved into her old room in Mac and Claire's apartment. MJ once admitted to Stella that she wasn't even sure if Mac realized she was even there. She tried talking to him several times but never seemed to get through. After some time Mac went back to work and MJ back to her own apartment. They both just seemed to be going through the motions. Mac, being Mac, kept things to himself, sharing very little if anything of how he was feeling. MJ dove head first into work. She seemed to be almost willing herself not to think or feel about anything else. Until one day Danny called Stella over to MJ's apartment saying that MJ needed help. Once there, Stella's concern heightened at the sight of Danny's face. His expression was of pure fear and helplessness. He informed her that he came to take MJ to a Giants game. When she wouldn't come to the door, he got the superintendent to open the door. He found her sitting in the dark staring out the window wearing an old Giants sweatshirt of Claire's. Not being able to get a response from her, Danny called Stella thinking MJ might need a woman to talk to. He didn't know what to do or how to help.

Stella walked into MJ's bedroom and was shocked at the sight. Danny stood not far away wanting to offer any assistance. MJ always tough, independent and strong looked like a lost frightened child with a broken heart. Stella sat with her in the silence for quite awhile before MJ said anything. When she did, she spoke of feeling guilty for not going shopping. How her decision to go into work had destroyed Mac's life and cost her best friend. Mac had yet to even look at her let alone speak to her. Her one bad choice had cost her everything. She believed that Mac surely blamed her and would never forgive her; by that fact she was back to being alone. Stella kneeled in front of her holding back her own tears, took hold of her hands, told her none of those things were true. She wasn't alone and she still had her family. Mac was still grieving and he'd come out of it soon. Stella reassured her that she and Danny were still there for her. Silently, Danny came and sat next to her as if to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere. They were there for her, whatever she needed. MJ just looked at them and spoke a simple request. " I need Claire and Mac to tell me everything is gonna be okay." Stella simply pulled her into a loving hug and told her over and over that she was there, she wasn't alone and it would get better. Danny gently rubbed her back offering his presence and support. To a degree it did help, although Mac never did come around.

That was about 7 years ago, now Stella was looking at a pretty hurt and pissed off MJ rant and pace in her office. Mac's involvement in MJ's life had remained a purely professional one. Stella had a hard time understanding the situation. Stella believed Mac respected MJ's abilities and her as a person. She also knew that Mac cared deeply about MJ. But he never again showed the warmth that Stella expected knowing how close they once were. Not since 9/11. Before that day, they had a warm loving family relationship. Mac never shied from showing how much he cared for and about MJ, there was never a doubt, ever. That is until they lost Claire.

Stella called him on it one day and was tactfully told that they were fine and to butt out. She minded her own business but they obviously weren't fine and it seemingly only bothered MJ. But out of respect to both of them she had kept her silence. In fact, this was the first time since that night in her apartment Stella heard MJ vocalize that anything was wrong between her and Mac. MJ refused to put Mac in any type of bad light with anyone. She refused to influence anyone's opinions by venting her frustrations, even to the people closest to her. But obviously she'd reached a breaking point.

MJ looked at Stella who was just listening to her vent, finally stopped and took a deep breath. "Stel, I'm sorry. I hate doing this to you. I'm just tired and my defenses slipped." Stella smiled and walked over, standing in front of MJ rubbing her forearm. "First, what are you doing to me, allowing me to be your friend?" MJ returned the smile. "You know what I mean. You've always been there for me. But you and Mac are partners and friends. I never want to put you in the middle or in a position of having to choose sides. I'm thankful that Mac has you in his life. It makes me feel better knowing that he's allowing someone to watch out for him and to talk to. I've sworn that I wouldn't bring anyone into this thing between Mac and I. I still don't understand it myself and seeing he won't talk to me, I'm on the outside looking in with him as to why he's shutting me out." Stella shook her head. "You aren't putting me in the middle and just so you understand, I'm not okay with how he's been acting and I've told him so." MJ sighed as Stella continued. "But you are Taylors. You are both strong, independent and keep things to yourselves until you are either ready to talk or you explode. Whichever comes first." MJ giggled but corrected her. "I'm only a Taylor on paper, Stel." Stella stood up straight and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are a Taylor in every way that matters and don't you forget it." MJ looked at her feeling better after getting some things off her chest. "It's not a matter of me forgetting, it's a matter of Mac remembering I'm a Taylor." Stella enveloped her in a friendly hug. "I know kiddo, but remember he's stubborn, not stupid." With that they both shared a giggle. "Now go home and get some sleep. I'll check in with you in the morning." MJ nodded, grabbed her bag and headed out. Stella turned and a picture on the corner of MJ's desk caught her eye. She picked it up and had to smile. It was a picture of MJ, Claire and Mac on MJ's graduation from the academy. Stella just prayed that Mac would realize what he was missing and soon. Otherwise, they both are the losers.


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Author's Note: I do not own or have any claim to CSI: NY or it's established characters they belong to CBS. **

**

* * *

**

**Chances**

Mac caught a glimpse of MJ leaving as he was walking by her office. Peaking in he saw Stella standing there looking at something. "Everything okay?" Mac inquired. Stella taken aback by the voice, looked up. "No actually." Mac surprised by the answer. "What's up?" Mac asked. "Honestly?" Stella asked trying to keep her feelings in check. She was bouncing between anger, frustration and sadness at the situation her friends were in. Mac nodded as he answered her question."Always." Mac stood in the doorway of MJ's office. Stella turned the photo around so he could see what she was looking at. Mac shocked at the sight. He hadn't seen that picture in years. He hardly came into MJ's office, walked over and took it from her. Mac saw himself smiling along with Claire and MJ at MJ's graduation from the academy. Stella seeing Mac's expression tiptoed into a touchy subject. "She misses you desperately Mac." Mac shocked at the idea countered. "That's crazy. She sees me everyday." Mac glanced down at the picture. Stella answered back in a whisper. "No, she sees her boss everyday. She doesn't see her brother; the one person who promised her that he'd always be there for her. The brother that would forever tease her about baseball. The brother that constantly questioned her about her social life." Stella informed him. "I haven't gone anywhere, Stella. She's an adult, if she needs me all she's got to do is call." Mac argued. Stella shook her head. "No, Mac. She can't, because she's not sure if you'd take that call. I've systematically watched you shut her out. I didn't realize how bad it was until a few minutes ago." Stella's temper was getting the best of her so she took a deep breath. "Mac, you might not have even realized it. But you have done the one thing I thought you weren't even capable of doing. You've hurt her. More than I even thought possible." Mac turned defensive. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything, Stella." Stella nodded. "Exactly. Do you know that she still blames herself for Claire going to work that day? She thinks you do too, that's her explanation for shutting her out. She covers how deeply she's hurt because she'd sooner cut off her arm than say or do anything to make you look bad to anyone. She adores you Mac, there isn't anything she wouldn't do for you. Including trading places with Claire. Because she would, just to ease your pain. She loves you that much, despite how you've treated her." Mac was about to say something when Stella stopped him. "No, you can't explain away your actions, Mac. Not to me. You should however explain them to MJ. She doesn't deserve this, not from you." With that Stella walked out of the office leaving Mac standing alone holding the picture. A flood of memories suddenly hit him, none of them recent. How had so much time gone by? He saw MJ every day; he always thought that was enough. He had been badly mistaken. He glanced down and finally realized exactly how much he had lost.

On the way into the lab the next morning, MJ got a phone call from her favorite detective. He went to the shelter like she asked and got a couple of leads. One of which was pretty solid and may actually point them in the direction of the group of street kids Miranda Parsons hung with, one of whom had been seen driving a car on the night of the murder. Flack had the make, model and color of the car. He promised to call as soon as he had anything. MJ wasn't going to need coffee, her blood was already flowing but she'd take it anyway. She put her foot on the gas pedal; she needed to get to the lab. There was work to be done.

Once in the lab, MJ headed straight to trace. "One of these days I'm going to beat you in" Lindsay teased when she walked in a little while later. "Who says I left?" MJ teased back. Lindsay eyed MJ knowing it wouldn't have been the first time MJ slept at the lab. MJ looked at Lindsay realizing she thought she was serious. "I went home, promise. Stella made me." MJ grinned as she filled Lindsay in on the phone call from Flack. "Well that would be a break, just to find somebody that she knew and knew her." MJ agreed but shared a thought. "A bigger break would be finding that someone and that they are willing to tell us what they know. Keep in mind Lindsay, these kids pretty much establish their own little families on the streets. They are very protective and hardly ever share any information, especially to cops." Lindsay shook her head in disbelief. "Even if one of them has been murdered?" MJ crossed her arms and remembered the rule. "First rule of the streets is you protect yourself and only yourself. Because as close as some of these kids are, that's the rule they're following. No one is going to be there to save you, you have to be able to save yourself." MJ stated. Lindsay just stood silent taking in what MJ said, realizing that she knew more than she was sharing but that was a conversation for another time.

Lindsay, MJ and Adam reviewed the trace results, tire impressions as well as paint information but unfortunately it wasn't much to go on until they had something to compare them to. A majority of the trace obviously led them back to the park but there was some that Adam was still working on; they were still waiting on final analysis reports on some unknown fibers that were possible transfer from a suspect. Lindsay said she was going to give those partial prints another look. MJ commented "We've got some great tread prints but nothing to compare them to, if only Flack had something on that vehicle." As if on cue, MJ's phone rang, MJ smiled "Speak of the devil. Taylor, Flack tell me you got something. Hang on." MJ looked at Lindsay "Do you want to meet Flack? He's got a lead on the car." Lindsay was surprised but gave her a knowing smile. "Sure, but don't you want to go?" MJ shook her head "I'll give those partial prints a try, maybe I'll get lucky." MJ went back to the phone. "Don, where are you? Lindsay will meet you there. Thanks." MJ hung up and looked at Lindsay. "He said meet him at St. Anthony's, where you're going is within walking distance. Which tells me our suspect is staying close to home." Lindsay resolved. "Okay, on my way. I'll call you once we find out anything." With that Lindsay was gone. Adam looked at MJ. "Um, MJ, you holding up okay?" MJ smiled at good old Adam but she was getting tired of the question. "Yeah, I'm fine. You get working on that fiber, I'm going to tackle those partials." With that they got down to business.

MJ told Adam she was off to meet with Sid and then she'd be in her office awaiting those print results. The meeting with Sid was short. Charlie bled out when one of her stab wounds severed a major artery. Sid said she died within minutes. He gave her a description of the possible murder weapon and then she was off. But before she could leave, Sid asked her the same question that everyone seemed to be asking her. "How you holding up MJ?" To which she turned and gave him her classic smile and said "Nothing I can't handle Sid but I appreciate your caring." Then she headed to her office to wait for those test results from Adam. She checked her email and followed through on a couple of things. She found herself staring out of her office window. Surprisingly, her thoughts drifted to the past. A place she never went. She knew the cause, the victim in her current case. A murdered street kid named Charlie. She had runaway from home about 18 months prior. Upon notifying her parents, the only thing they asked, more so pleaded, was that they find out what happened to their daughter. MJ knew this would be a tough case to solve. But also knew she'd find the answers they sought, not just for them, but also for herself. MJ's diligence in finding those answers was not necessarily to give the parents some peace; the reasons were more personal. It had to do with her own past and that was a topic that was rarely discussed, if ever.

Her past held too many nightmares, too much ugliness, too many things she would like to forget. Smiling to herself, she could hear Marie Taylor's voice in her head telling her: "But those things are what made you who you are and I think that's pretty special." MJ threw her head back against her chair; today was one of those days where she would have given anything to talk to her. On days like this she used to turn to Claire, but since 9/11 MJ was pretty much on her own. Not that she wasn't used to it, she had been alone for most of her life, but still it would have been nice to simply hear one of them say: "It would be okay." MJ knew that wasn't going to happen so she turned around and went back to her computer.

She jumped a little unaware someone had been watching her. "Danny, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?" Danny was leaning his shoulder to the doorframe with that cocky grin of his. "Long enough to peak my curiosity. You all right Mags?" MJ smiled. Danny knew her too well sometimes. "Yep. What've you got? I'm hoping either my print results or trace results." MJ held her hand out but Danny held the folder just out of reach. MJ looked at him to see what the joke was. "You sure?" he asked. MJ smiled. "D, I'm fine. It's just one of those days. Nothing I can't handle." Danny handed her the file. "I think as always you handle too much on your own." MJ looked at him. "I'm used to it." MJ took the folder. "Print results, no match in the database. Those things are going to drive me nuts. Okay, I'm heading back to layout to look at the big picture, again." MJ headed out of her office but was stopped when Danny grabbed her hand. "You know I'm here for you, right? No matter what, I'm ALWAYS here for you, whatever you need." Danny looked at her. MJ looked at the man who, for a brief time, held her heart. "I know, D. It's just a problem I don't know how to fix. But thanks." MJ squeezed his hand and walked out with the file in hand.

MJ took the short walk to layout, Adam looked up as she walked in. "Hey, I meant to tell you I've got those tickets for Friday if you're still up to it?" Adam asked MJ as she walked into the room. "Of course, you haven't had a better offer, have you?" MJ countered with a smile. Adam shyly answered, "No, I just wanted to make sure." MJ headed over to the big layout table to spread her evidence photos out to see if she missed anything. "Yep, I've already switched shifts with Doc so I'm covered. I've been looking forward to this for weeks." MJ took the case file and went over it while looking at the folders. "Adam, did you get any hits with that fiber sample?" Adam focused on what he was doing, casually looking up and over his shoulder, "Still running, nothing yet." Lindsay and Flack still hadn't checked in with anything on that car, so MJ leaned over and started talking out the case hoping to put the pieces together. In the process, Stella walked in. "How's it going?" MJ looked up. "It's going. Not far, but it's going. No match on the prints. Still trying to track down some unknown fibers. I'm just reviewing notes and interviews along with the photos, again." MJ looked down at her notes and then up at Stella. "We've got enough pieces, just nothing to compare them to and so far nobody's talking." MJ's cell phone rang. "Taylor. Okay, great. I'll meet you there." MJ hung up and gathered up the crime scene photos and case file and secured them. "That was Lindsay, Flack got a lead on a car linked to some friends of Miranda's." Stella encouraged. "Okay." MJ smiled. "They found a car matching the description and the backseat is covered in blood. Adam, call me when you get those results." With that she headed to the door. "MJ" Stella called and MJ turned back. "Call me when you've got something." MJ nodded and left.


	4. Chapter 4

****

_**Author's Note: I do not own or have any claim to CSI: NY or it's established characters they belong to CBS.**_

* * *

**  
Chances**

As Mac was walking down the hall he saw MJ heading for the elevator at mach speed in the opposite direction. They made eye contact and MJ acknowledged him. "Hey Mac." It saddened MJ that lately, just seeing Mac, dampened her mood regardless of how good her day was going. Mac simply nodded an acknowledgement and with that she was gone. Stella walked out of layout. "Where's she off to?" Mac inquired. "She and Lindsay got a lead in the Parsons case." She informed him. "Okay. Keep me in the loop." Mac asked. Stella shook her head. "Sorry, I've got a meeting with an ADA regarding an upcoming case. If you want to know, you're going to be better off asking her yourself. " Stella stated. "Besides, last time I checked, she was quite capable of talking as well as answering questions for herself. Think of it as getting information first hand and eliminating the middle man." With that she turned and walked down the hall to her office. Mac shook his head as she left. He knew she was right on more than one count. He headed to his office to try and tackle his budget before his meeting with Sinclair. He would have to put off the needed conversation with MJ until later.

MJ had a short drive to meet Don and Lindsay. She got out of the truck and grabbed her kit. She found them easily enough in the back alley behind a convenience store." What have you got?" She asked as she walked up. Don was nowhere in sight, there was just a uniform watching over the crime scene and Lindsay. Lindsay, who was already taking pictures, answered. "Right make and model as well as color of the vehicle Miranda's friend's been seen in and the bonus, blood all over the back seat." MJ's adrenaline started to kick in, but she knew she couldn't jump the gun just yet. "Okay, any sign of the murder weapon?" MJ asked. Lindsay looked up from what she was doing "Not yet but I just started. Don's out canvassing. I'm thinking it'll be easier for us to tear down the car at the lab than here." Lindsay suggested. "Agreed." MJ put on a fresh pair of gloves and headed to the hood area of the car as Lindsay continued filming. Don walked up reading from his notepad. "Store manager says he didn't notice anything when he came to work, but hasn't needed to come out here. Says the only time he does is to take the trash to the dumpster and only does that just before dark. Avoiding the classic _dark alley scenario_." Don looked up and found Lindsay filming every inch of the car. "I'm assuming we're towing this in?" Don asked. "You assumed right." MJ answered from the front of the vehicle. Don hadn't realized MJ had arrived and smiled back. "Better coffee back at the lab." MJ added. Don had missed seeing MJ; with their schedules, they hadn't seen each other much over the past week. He had been staying at her place, but kept missing her. He used the excuse it was closer to the precinct but actually, being there made him feel closer to her, even if she wasn't home. "You call that stuff in your break room machine coffee?" Don asked incredulously. "No, but the coffee stand just outside of the lab has some of the best." MJ teased back. "Lindsay, I'm gonna go get a tarp from the truck to wrap the car while we wait for the tow truck." Lindsay nodded. "I'll finish up, I'm also going to take some surrounding shots. Then I figured once the car is out of our way, we can focus on the actual alley, maybe something got dropped or left behind. Who's turn is it for dumpster diving?" Lindsay asked with a big grin. MJ giggled, "It's mine and you know it. I'll grab my boots and coveralls while I'm there."

MJ headed to the truck not realizing Don was close on her heels. "Hey, Mags wait a sec!" Don called out. "For you I'll wait two seconds." MJ giggled and waited for him to catch up as they continued to walk towards the truck to get the supplies she needed. He helped her open the back. Don finally had a chance to take a good look at the woman that managed to steal his heart. The words had yet to be spoken, but he was sure his actions spoke volumes. The words would come later when she was ready. She was definitely worth the wait and he was content with just knowing how he felt. But he noticed something in her eyes and questioned. "Hey, you okay? I know things have been crazy." Before Don could proceed, MJ finally snapped. "What is it with everyone? Is that the $20,000.00 question today? Why is everyone assuming that there is something wrong? Maybe I've got a murder case to solve and up until about 20 minutes ago had almost nothing to go on." MJ regretted snapping at him before she even finished. Don's tone immediately softened: whatever it was, it was bugging her enough for others to notice. "Hey, hey, it's just me… I just haven't seen you and" again MJ interrupted. "No, I'm sorry Don. I didn't mean to snap, especially at you. Guess I've gotten out of practice and let my guard down. The gang's reading me too well and unfortunately, you've learned to read me best. If it makes you feel better, Stella got it far worse than you, last night when she cornered me. What can I say, I'm an equal opportunity snapper." MJ tried to make a joke as she took a deep breath to get control of herself and her emotions.

She started to grab her supplies when Don stopped her. He did something very rare while they were working; he took her hand and gave it a loving squeeze. Then gently touched her cheek. "It's okay. Trust me, your snapping is nothing compared to a chewing out from Sinclair." Don gave her one of his grins, which she in turn returned. "But I thought we were past you putting up fronts with me?" Don gently asked. "We are, Don." MJ looked up at him and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm just not ready to talk. The case isn't what's bugging me. Not directly, anyway. Danny's already asked if I was okay, so has Adam, even Sid's getting into the act. When the case was first dispatched, we just happened to be having lunch with Stella and we tagged along. But once I got to the scene…" MJ stopped. "What?" Don asked. "Once I realized and put it together that Charlie was probably from the streets, I knew I wouldn't be able to let it go until I had answers." MJ admitted. "That's understandable." Don agreed. "Stella wasn't sure and I promised her I could handle this case and I can." MJ stated firmly. Don confirmed, "I know you can too." Don, not wanting to push too hard but needing to ease the pain he saw in her eyes. "You are probably the best one for this case, you think like they do, you know where they've been, you know how they survive." Don reaffirmed what she was thinking. "I know that, that's not what's bugging me." MJ grabbed the needed supplies from the truck. "Then what is it?" Don asked as he shut the back of the truck. "Everyone seems to be asking me if I'm okay but the one person that should be asking me." Don took a deep breath before completing her sentence. "Mac" Don stated with a sigh. MJ never discussed in detail the issues with Mac. He made his own observations and when he asked, she would clam up. She would claim that she didn't want to put him in the middle of a personal issue. MJ just confirmed with a nod. "But after all these years I guess I should be used to it." MJ took her supplies and walked back towards Lindsay to finish processing their latest crime scene.

Within a few hours, Lindsay and MJ were back at the lab. Adam confirmed that the blood in the back seat was Miranda Parsons'. But there was something about it that was bugging him and he wanted to run some more tests. Adam told them he'd call them as soon as he confirmed his suspicions. MJ had showered from her dumpster diving expedition while Lindsay secured their newly found evidence. MJ met up with Lindsay in the garage, both wearing a pair of matching clean coveralls. "One of these days I'm going to design coveralls that don't make me look like I'm wearing a paper bag." MJ joked and Lindsay returned the giggle. "Please and better color schemes." Lindsay added. MJ nodded. They got right down to work. MJ liked working with Lindsay. They thought alike and Lindsay's attention to detail matched with MJ's organization skills: they made a great team. MJ considered herself lucky to call Lindsay a colleague but more importantly, a friend.

They worked meticulously over the next few hours covering every inch of the car from truck to hood. They found several papers in the glove box, receipts stuff in a side door compartment. There were several partial prints on the gearshift and steering wheel, also strands of hair on the driver's side headrest and on the backseat. Lindsay and MJ agreed the hair in the backseat was most probably Charlie's but they would compare and confirm. Which meant the hair on the driver's side headrest was possibly from a suspect and if they compared the partials from the car they might match the partials collected from the backpack. Unfortunately, no murder weapon was found. Sid said it was probably a 4-6 inch knife, like the ones hunters used. But due to the damage done during the attack, Sid couldn't be sure as to the exact size and width of the blade. He narrowed it down as close as he could, which unfortunately made their jobs even harder. Their murder weapon could be purchased at any local outdoor or sporting goods store. Taking a break, each having a cup of coffee in their hands, they stood staring at the car. "Maybe we missed something back in the alley?" Lindsay asked out loud. "No, I don't think so. These kids keep all their possessions close and easily accessible. If it's not in the car, our murderer still has it." Lindsay seemed to have a question on the tip of her tongue. MJ felt it and asked her, "What?" Lindsay still hesitated. "Linds, what is it?" MJ encouraged her. Lindsay tentatively approached the subject. "Since we've been working this case, you've said some things and I've got to ask; how do you know so much about how these homeless kids think and act? You seemed to be right along with their thought process." Lindsay turned and waited. MJ smiled. "I was wondering when you'd pick up on it. You are too good of an observer not to." MJ took a deep breath and looked around not wanting a big audience. "I know how they think Linds, because I was one of these kids. A long time ago." MJ stated and Lindsay to her credit had a look of disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I do not own or have any claim to CSI: NY or it's established characters they belong to CBS.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chances

After a minute or two of allowing the information to soak in, MJ started giving Lindsay some highlights. "My parents were killed in a car wreck when I was 8. I was sent to live with my dad's brother and his wife shortly there after. Without going into many gory details, their house wasn't the best environment for me. But there wasn't much I could do at the time so I did what I needed to get through and survive. By the time I turned 11, I realized that the environment within that house was only going to get worse. So one morning, I put what little I had in my school bag and left for school. However, I never made it to school and I never went back to that house." MJ sighed. Lindsay had been silently listening. "This was back in Chicago? You were only 11?" Lindsay inquired in disbelief. MJ silently nodded then continued. "I was on my own for about a month. I'm still amazed at the fact that I survived that month. At the local shelter, I tried to blend in hoping to fool people into thinking I wasn't alone. I slept in the doorways of a local church. One morning when I woke up I found a group of kids a little bit older than me milling around. I discovered my book bag was gone, I looked over and one of the kids, a girl, had it. It was the only thing I had left in the world so I went and took it back. It was my first fist fight, but I got my book bag back." MJ was smiling as she remembered that day very clearly. It was the first time she stood up for herself and it felt incredible. "What happened?" Lindsay asked. "As I started to walk away, one of them came over to me and said: "Not bad for a newbie, not bad at all." MJ shrugged as she continued her story. "They had seen me at the shelter and offered to let me "hang" with them. With that invitation my life on the streets began. I learned a lot from Sly, the kid that first talked to me as well as Kat, the girl that took my book bag. I think that's when my observation skills surfaced; you don't survive out there until you know your surroundings. They gave me the street name Mouse." The name still brought a smile to MJ's face because it suited her at the time and sometimes still did. MJ went on to explain it to Lindsay. "See, over the course of living in that house as well as on the street I learned that being quiet and still had enormous benefits. I learned to be as quiet as…" Before MJ could finish, Lindsay finished for her… "a mouse." MJ nodded and smiled. "Linds, I don't normally talk about that time in my life. Don knows more than most. But you asked and I didn't want to lie, not to you. A few people know bits and pieces like Danny and Stella. I think Doc has a few suspicions because of my volunteer work with those types of kids. Adam's instincts are better than people give him credit for. Now you." Lindsay looked at MJ. "I didn't mean to pry, MJ. Thank you for trusting me. It means a lot." MJ smiled at Lindsay. "Of course I trust you Linds, you're my friend." MJ squeezed her hand and continued. "I wouldn't have told you otherwise. It's just not something you bring up out of the blue over beers and a game of pool." MJ giggled. They both stood quietly for a few seconds. Lindsay turned to her and honestly told her: "MJ, I don't know what to say." MJ smiled. "There's nothing to say, other than let's get back to work."

MJ went back over to the car. "Okay, the knife is obviously not here. 'Cause we even pulled the carpets looking for hidden compartments and found nothing. So we are in agreement that our suspect either got rid of it elsewhere or for whatever reason, kept it?" MJ squatted and looked into the backseat of the car, where she was pretty sure Charlie died. "Agreed." Lindsay stated as she walked over and stood behind her. "I'll take the papers we found in the glove box and see if I can come up with anything." Lindsay's phone rang. "Monroe, yeah what's up?" Lindsay listened: it was obvious to MJ that she was talking to Adam. "No, she's standing right here. I'll let her know. Thanks Adam." Lindsay hung up and looked at MJ who was already pacing. "Okay, Adam finished the DNA comparison. The reason for the delay, there are two donors, Charlie and an unknown female donor. There isn't a lot of the 2nd female, but enough to register a difference. There wasn't a match in any database." MJ was now stumped. "Let's wrap this up and then I'm heading back to the shelter to see what I can find out." MJ turned and started securing the evidence from the car. Lindsay started helping and inquired, "But we've already canvassed the shelter." MJ shook her off. "You and Flack did, I didn't. Maybe they'll share something with a former street rat." MJ's determination was kicking up a notch. "MJ, don't go in alone, take Flack." Lindsay was concerned, especially after hearing MJ's story. "Trust me, I would love nothing more than some time with Don, but no. The kids we're trying to reach have either seen him or know of him and that he's been asking questions. Street kids and cops don't usually mix well. I'll call Danny; I think that maybe between the two of us we find out something. Call Stella and fill her in, she wants to be kept in the loop. Also give her a rundown on Sid's report."

After getting the call from MJ, Danny started heading towards the elevator to meet her in the garage. They would then head over to St. Anthony's. As he waited for the doors, he heard his name being called. He turned around and it was Mac walking down the hall. "What's up?" Danny asked. "Where you off to?" Danny filled him in on the Parsons' case. "MJ thinks, that with her history, she might be able to get someone to talk." Mac seemed to agree with the plan. "Good idea. No murder weapon yet?" Danny shook his head. "You'd have to ask Lindsay or MJ for confirmation but I don't think so. I think MJ believes the murderer kept it, but again you'd have to ask them." The elevator doors opened, Danny stepped in and as the doors closed, Mac's parting comment was to be careful. Danny simply nodded. Mac walked back to his office. He had been avoiding talking to MJ. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. Sure he could have called Lindsay and gotten all the information he wanted. That option, for some reason, just didn't feel right.

Once in his office, Mac's thoughts went back to Stella's scolding and the situation with MJ. She was right and Mac knew it. He saw MJ everyday. They worked cases together and managed with no issues. Outside of the office, it was a different story altogether. There once was a time when Mac and MJ's relationship was simple and matter of fact. They were Taylors. It was understood and never questioned. But since that awful day, things hadn't been the same. Mac didn't know how it got so far. Time just seemed to have gotten away from him. He, of all people, knew how precious time was and he also knew he needed to fix things with MJ. He just didn't know how.

MJ and Danny drove over to St. Anthony's. They met with Fr. Matthews who filled them in on what he knew. He shared with them that Charlie seemed to be a fish out of water. He had been seeing her on and off at the shelter for about six or seven months. Fr. Matthews filled Danny and MJ in on the services that the shelter provided which focused on the teenagers, a known fact on the streets. "Fr. I'm assuming you don't get any personal information from the kids. Like real names or where they come from?" Danny asked. "Detective, even if they did offer any information, who's to say it's the truth? We are here to do what we can to keep these kids fed and clothed. We offer opportunities for schooling but they are hardly ever taken advantage of; I think that's why Charlie stood out." Fr. Matthews responded. "Why's that?" MJ inquired. "She was always reading. Always had a book, whether in her hands or putting one away in her backpack." This comment raised MJ's eyebrows. "Fr. Matthews, do you know who Charlie ran with? Did she have a protector on the streets?" Fr. Matthews looked at MJ, thinking to himself she definitely had the look and asked, "You are familiar with how they live?" MJ answered honestly. "Yes, sir." The priest wanted to comment further but didn't. Fr. Matthews nodded with appreciation but remained silent. MJ encouraged him to share what he knew. "Fr. Matthews, we just want to find out what happened to Charlie, her parents deserve some answers. In order to find those answers we need to know who she ran with, can you help us?" MJ gently pushed. "Charlie well, let's see, I'd have to think a moment." Fr. Matthews, using his eyes, gently pointed to a group of 5 kids right around Charlie's age, a few yards away. Getting the hint, MJ asked, "Well, Fr. while you think about those names, would you mind if we ask around?" Fr. Matthews nodded. "Good luck in getting information, they aren't big on talking." Danny and MJ slowly worked their way towards the group. Just as they were upon them, one of the kids, a boy, shouted: "NOW", and all 5 kids scattered in five different directions.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: I do not own or have any claim to CSI: NY or it's established characters they belong to CBS.  
_**

* * *

**_CHANCES_**

Back at the lab, Lindsay walked into Stella's office to fill her in on the progress being made in the Parsons' case. Stella was impressed with the work and knowing MJ and Lindsay; the best was yet to come. "Danny's with MJ at the shelter." Lindsay informed her. "She thought with her background she might be able to get someone to talk." Stella smiled and commented. "She told you." Lindsay nodded and took the seat in front of Stella's desk. "Actually, she had made some comments over the past few days, I asked and she answered." Lindsay shrugged. "What?" Stella asked. "It's just, when she told me, a million questions jumped into my head. But she looked so drained I didn't want to push." Stella agreed. "I know the feeling. But that's one of the great things about MJ. All you have to do is ask and she's more than happy to answer, with a hitch." Stella leaned on her desk with her hands folded. Lindsay cocked her head. "What's the hitch?" Lindsay asked. "MJ will answer whatever question asked regarding her past and she's truthful, to a point. The hitch, the version she tells you, is sugarcoated. What I do know as fact, is that her childhood and adolescence were absolute nightmarish. I actually prefer the cleaned up versions. As she tells it, her life didn't start until the day Walter Taylor arrested her." Stella stated. "Walter Taylor?" Lindsay inquired. "Mac's father." Stella informed.

Going on instinct, MJ headed after the kid that gave the order for the others to scatter. "Danny, this way!" MJ shouted to Danny. Danny followed. "Right behind you!" They both took off outside and down the alley just behind the shelter. The kid was fast, MJ gave him that, but there was no way MJ was going to let some kid outrun her. He was heading for a fence at the end of the alley. "NYPD!" MJ shouted. "Don't do it because I will be right behind you." The kid gave her a quick glance backwards and with a smile he made the leap about halfway up the fence. However, just as promised, MJ was right behind him. She grabbed the back of his jeans and yanked with all of her might. He went flying backwards off the fence landing on the ground right at Danny's feet. Danny bent over smiling. "Kid you should have listened. She's been there, done that." Danny hauled him to his feet. "Come on, we've got some questions for you." Danny watched as MJ jumped down from the fence and couldn't resist commenting. "Good to see you're not out of fence jumping practice." MJ smiled as they walked with their charge to hopefully find some answers.

"Mac's dad arrested her?" Lindsay leaned forward in shock. "Yep, she was 12 I think, maybe 13, this was back in Chicago. She broke into a store and set off the silent alarm. Walter was on his way home when the call came in and he was only a block away. Once inside, he found her stocking up on peanut butter and bread." Stella leaned back in her chair as she continued her story. "Walter saw something in her." Stella shook her head. "I thank God for that insight everyday. I would hate to imagine what would have happened to her had Walter not stepped in to help." Lindsay was puzzled. "He helped by arresting her?" Stella nodded. "Yep. But then took her home." Lindsay smiled. "I don't know much about Mac's dad but from what I do know he doesn't seem the type to be bringing home kids off the street." Stella gave a little laugh. "No, you are correct. From what Mac's shared, Walter was your typical tough, no nonsense cop and father. Mac being that much older than MJ was already in the Marines when Walter met her. After Walter had her printed and processed trying to scare her, not succeeding by the way, he discovered she was already in the system for pretty much the same thing. So he took her home to Marie, his wife, Mac's mum, telling MJ that Marie's home cooking put peanut butter sandwiches to shame. According to the story, MJ didn't speak a word throughout that dinner. Marie got her a clean pair of clothes & a shower along with the hot meal. Marie told her she was welcome back anytime." Stella stopped a minute. "She obviously did." Lindsay commented. Stella nodded and pressed on. "Periodically. But it took awhile for her to sit at the table again. She would only sit on the back porch. She would come by to visit Marie and the Captain. Always visiting on the porch, never inside. It took awhile and a lot of convincing for her to come inside again. But when she came inside, she never left. That's how she became a Taylor." Lindsay sat silently for a moment but then commented. "They adopted her." Stella smiled as she answered "Yeah and the rest is history." Lindsay tilted her head. "Well, answer me this, were Mac and MJ ever close? Because I often wondered why they are so distant with each other." Stella had a look of chagrin on her face. "Yeah, that's a total different story. At one time they were very close. Brother and sister close. They adored each other and it showed." Lindsay smiled and answered the obvious. "She still does." Stella nodded in agreement at the statement. Lindsay pressed needing to ask. "What happened? What changed?" Sighing, Stella answered. "9/11 happened and losing Claire changed them both."

Danny and MJ led their new friend to the front steps of St. Anthony's. "Have a seat." MJ ordered. Their new charge plopped himself down and looked like a cocky teenager. Danny got on his cell phone and called for a squad car. MJ stood in front of their friend and asked, "What's your name?" He sat stone silent, looked up at her with a grin and remained silent. MJ took a chance that this kid knew Charlie. "Look, I'm just trying to find out what happened to Charlie. You have two options: you can help her or you can help who killed her. Your choice." With that, a squad car pulled up and MJ hauled him to his feet. Danny held him while she padded him down. "Well, what do we have here?" MJ pulled a knife out of a sheath strapped to his ankle. "Maybe you know more than you aren't saying." MJ stated. "I didn't hurt her. I would never hurt her." He viciously informed MJ and Danny. "He speaks." MJ commented but her gut was telling her he was speaking the truth. However, her instincts have failed her before. "Follow the evidence;" Mac's voice spoke in her head. "We'll see about that." With that they put him in the backseat of the car. Before closing the door, MJ looked the kid and decided to give him something to think about on his ride to the precinct. "If you didn't hurt Charlie and you are her protector, you made her a promise. That promise doesn't die just because she did." MJ slammed the door.

* * *

**_Please comment and review..... I live for feedback!!!! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I don't have any claim CSI: NY or any of it's established characters. They belong to CBS. Only MJ Taylor is mine. ENJOY!**

* * *

**_CHANCES_**

MJ stood on the other side of the interview mirror watching her new friend. After processing the kid they at least had a name. Craig Peters. But he was known on the street as Phoenix. MJ had a hunch that's where he was from, but until a full background was done it was just that, a hunch. Phoenix had been sitting alone in the interview room for a while. MJ wanted to give him some time to think as well as squirm. She was simply observing him when she heard the door open; assuming it was Lindsay or Don, she spoke without turning around. "Do we have anything on him yet? I'm hoping for more ammunition before we talk to him." Within seconds she was reminded of why you should never assume, the hair on the back of her neck stood and a knot appeared in the pit of her stomach. It was Mac. She didn't even need to turn around for confirmation. She felt it. "Well Mac, what did I do to deserve the honor of your presence today?" She asked without turning around. "I've always had a hard time sneaking up on you, why is that?" Mac inquired. MJ continued to observe Phoenix avoiding eye contact with Mac. "I've lived my life primarily on instincts. They tell me when you're around. So what can I do for you?" Mac simply shook his head "Just wanted to see how things were going, Stella's buried in trial prep so I thought I would come straight to the source." Incredulously, MJ shook her head and stole a glance at him. "What, you couldn't find Lindsay?" Mac was taken back by the question. "I was under the impression you were working the Parsons' case." MJ nodded. "I am but since when do you intentionally seek me out to ask about a case? I'll be happy to give you whatever information you'd like, I'm just surprised you're asking me, that's all." MJ had made some mental notes regarding Phoenix's body language before speaking. While not taking her eyes off of Phoenix, she systematically gave Mac a rundown on the Parsons case to date. She included all the evidence collected, reports still outstanding and interviews completed as well as the ones to be conducted. "That answer everything for you?" MJ turned and headed for the door. "Sissy." MJ froze with her hand on the doorknob. Mac hadn't used that nickname since Claire died. She felt like she had been punched in the gut and couldn't breathe. Her head whipped around and tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at Mac. MJ knew it was useless to try to hide the hurt from both her voice and face but she took a breath before she spoke. "Mac, don't. It's beneath you to stoop to emotional blackmail. It's not fair. To either of us." Her tears shocked Mac. He was realizing how deeply she was hurt. It took a lot for MJ to show tears to anyone, him included. He was about to say something when MJ cut him off. "If you have no other questions I have a suspect to interview." With that she walked out leaving Mac alone.

As MJ left the observation room, Don was about to speak with her, but she headed towards the interview room. So he thought he'd watch her interview the kid they caught at St. Anthony's and speak with her afterwards. He walked into the observation room. "Oh, sorry Mac, I didn't know you were in here." Mac encouraged Don with a look to join him at the window. "Has she started yet?" Don asked. "No, she's just going in." Mac informed him. Don took his position with his arms crossed over his chest standing next to Mac. They watched in silence as MJ entered the room. "She's really angry at me." Mac commented out loud. Don sighed before he spoke. "Not that I would ever tell you that you were wrong, but she's not angry. She's hurt, a big difference." Mac stared straight ahead. Don looked at the man he respected and admired. "Mac, I would never dream of interfering only because it's a toss up of who I would piss off more, you or MJ. My main goal is to see that woman happy and that's never gonna happen without you." Don referenced MJ with a nod and pushed forward. "Mac, she needs you. Always has." Mac briefly looked at Don. "I know I haven't exactly acted like it, but I need her too." Mac admitted. Don smiled silently thrilled at the idea of Mac and MJ getting back to how things were, before their lives were shattered.

MJ walked into the interview room and changed things up a little from her usual tactics, because she knew this wasn't going to be your normal everyday interview. Normally, detectives sit across from a suspect, but this time she opted to sit next to him. "Okay Phoenix, this is how it's gonna go. You're honest with me; I'm honest with you. I've been where you are." MJ informed him. Phoenix grunted. "Yeah right." MJ, prepared for the disbelief, lifted her hair up into a ponytail and turned in order to show her tattoo at the base of her neck. "The name's Mouse or at least it used to be a long time ago." Phoenix's facial expressions registered that MJ might possibly be telling the truth. "My protector was Sly. He taught me everything about surviving on the street. My gut is telling me that you are telling the truth. But my gut's been wrong before so we're running some tests on that knife of yours to see if it's the one that killed Charlie." Phoenix looked over. "It's not. I swear it. I would never hurt her, ever. I told you that. I loved her." His pain was obvious and unmistakable. "I would like to believe you. I want to believe you." MJ insisted. Phoenix, trying to compose himself, turned and sat staring straight head. MJ's tone softened hoping to get through and get some direction. Right now Phoenix was their only lead. "Phoenix, look I just want to get the person that killed Charlie. I want to help her. Tell me what you know, for her. Do it for her. Please. Talk to me." She prodded gently. MJ then sat quietly for a few minutes and waited.

Just when she thought Phoenix wouldn't talk, he quietly asked: "Is it true? Were you really a street rat?" MJ nodded "Yeah. Ran away at 11 years old. Fortunately for me, I got out before the streets swallowed me up." MJ stated. "How?" He asked. "Got arrested by the right cop." MJ smiled at the thought of Walter Taylor. Phoenix rolled his eyes and shook his head. MJ knew exactly what he was thinking. "No, not the way you are thinking." MJ sensed that she was gaining some ground. She giggled slightly to herself remembering the captain. "You know, to this day, I have no idea what he saw in me. But he gave me the chance to do something with my life, a life off the streets. I live my life trying to make Walter and Marie proud. Everyday I still feel the need to prove that I deserved that chance. Now, I have people that I can truly trust and they care about me. I bust my ass everyday to prove to them and myself that I haven't taken the chance I was given for granted." MJ turned in her chair to face Phoenix and took a chance. "Phoenix, let me ask you something, do you want help? Do you want to get off the streets?" MJ was going with her instincts. Phoenix, who had been sitting quietly, sighed. "Because what I've learned so far about Charlie is that she wanted to go home or at least off the streets. Maybe she was going to take Fr. Matthews up on going back to school. Did she want you to do the same? She was a smart girl. Always reading, wanting to better herself. She wanted to make something of her life. Maybe she wanted you to go with her. Am I right?" MJ asked. Still, Phoenix continued to sit in silence, so MJ got up and headed towards the door and just as she was going to leave, Phoenix stopped her. "She loved reading in the park. She said she felt normal there. Like everybody else, she wasn't a street rat. Just someone enjoying reading in the park." Phoenix calmly stated. "You brought her there because it was her favorite spot." MJ added. Phoenix nodded in silence. "Where did you find Charlie?" MJ quietly asked and returned to sitting next to him. "I loved her. I would have done anything to protect her." Phoenix was giving in to the emotions of his loss. " God, she begged me to go with her to the library, but I wouldn't. I should have gone; I should have been with her. I would have been able to save her." MJ, trying to calm Phoenix down, gently put her hand on his forearm silently urging him to continue. "When she didn't make it back to the shelter for dinner service I went looking for her. I borrowed the car you found, I had to get there. I could feel something was wrong. Do you know what that's like? To just feel like there is something wrong with someone you care about?" Phoenix asked. MJ looked up at the two-way mirror and knowing Mac was still behind it, answered honestly. "Yeah, Phoenix I do."

* * *

**_Please comment and review - I live for them._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim to CSI: NY or it's established characters. They belong to CBS.**

* * *

**_Chances_**

After about another 30 minutes of questions, MJ felt she got everything Phoenix had to offer. The information was consistent so she told him to relax and she'd be back shortly. MJ asked if he needed anything. Phoenix said no, but MJ told him she'd bring him something to eat when she came back. She stepped out into the hall and found Lindsay waiting for her. "Great job, MJ." Lindsay acknowledged. MJ nodded. "Thanks, it's at least a starting point. How much did you see?" MJ inquired. "Most of it. Don called me just as you were getting started so I came down." Lindsay added. "His prints match the ones on the gear shift and steering wheel. So we've at least got a case for auto theft. That should hold him for as long as we need him." MJ shook her head. "I'm not too anxious to put this kid behind bars but you're right. I just don't see him killing Charlie. Anything on the knife we found in his boot? " Lindsay gave her a shaky grin. "The knife he had was far too wide and long to be our murder weapon. Like you said, most street kids carry weapons. Maybe this is just his. You talked to him, what do your instincts tell you?" MJ turned and looked at Phoenix through the door window. "That he's about as capable of killing Charlie as I would be of killing Mac. But I've been wrong before."

MJ was running through the evidence in her mind, and then asked. "Was there a book in her backpack?" Lindsay shook her head, joining MJ to watch Phoenix, informed her. "No and according to what we know she always had a book. She loved to read." MJ agreed. "We didn't find one at the scene either. So let's do this, let's go to the last place she was known to be." MJ offered. Lindsay nodded in agreement. "The New York Public Library. I'll start with the branch closest to the shelter." MJ nodded her head, still looking at Phoenix. "After Phoenix has something to eat, I'll talk to him again. Maybe he can give us a lead to the unknown female DNA that we've yet to match. My gut is telling me there is more to both Charlie and Phoenix's stories." With that MJ and Lindsay made arrangements for Phoenix to be held on the auto theft charges. Lindsay headed out with Flack to check out the libraries around the shelter. MJ offered to stay with Phoenix. If anyone could get information out of him it would be another street rat.

Stella found MJ standing in the observation room watching Phoenix. "So, making any headway?" She inquired. MJ tipped her head and gave her a half smile. "Some. I thought if I gave him something to eat he'd be a little bit forthcoming with answers. I'm gonna chat with him next about Charlie's female enemies." Stella nodded. " The unknown female DNA in the car." MJ informed Stella. "We're holding him on the auto theft but I'm hoping that if he cooperates it will work in his favor with the DA." Stella grinned and asked her. "Returning the favor?" MJ giggled. "Call it spreading the good karma. The Captain helped me, I figured it was my turn." Stella questioned. "And if he killed Charlie?" MJ turned and looked at Stella. "Then he'll sit in a jail cell for the next 20-30 years. I'm following the evidence Stella. We've tested his knife and it's too long and wide for the murder weapon. Lindsay's on her way to track down which branch of the public library Charlie frequented, we think it's the last place she was seen. But at this point, Phoenix is our only lead, hence holding him on the auto theft until we've got more answers or new questions depending on what we find." Stella smiled. "What?" MJ asked. "I was just making sure you were thinking clearly." Stella turned to leave. "And?" MJ asked again. "And as I expected, you are; let me know if you need help." But just as she got to the door MJ stopped her. "Mac told me you were buried in pre-trial prep and too busy." Stella turned and smiled and put a finger to her lips to shhh her. "I won't tell if you don't." With that Stella left.

A little bit later MJ grabbed two plates, one for her and one for Phoenix. She walked in and retook her seat next to him. She placed the plate of food in front of him along with a can of soda. "It's not much but it's probably better than what you're used too." Phoenix hesitated. "Go on, it's safe I promise." Phoenix still looked skeptical but within a minute of checking out the items on the plate, he had dug in. To MJ, it was obvious he hadn't had a decent meal in a while. The shelter's did what they could, but what teenager could resist cheeseburger and fries? MJ dug into her own meal and they ate in silence. Once the meal was completed MJ took a deep breath and asked the question. "Phoenix, who would want to hurt Charlie?"

* * *

**Please review and comment, I'm dying to know if you like it. Thanks**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim to CSI: NY or it's established characters. They belong to CBS.**

* * *

**Chances**

Lindsay and Don through Fr. Matthews finally found the library that Charlie was known to frequent. But with the size of the staff as well as the library itself no one remembered her. Don requested access to security tapes from the day of the murder and going back one week. "Maybe we can catch her on one of the tapes and see if she had any issues with anyone." Lindsay nodded in agreement. "Let's check the perimeter of the building, maybe we can find something outside." Don, as always, liked Lindsay's thinking and followed her outside. They slowly walked around the building checking every possible hiding place. Lindsay keeping in mind everything MJ said about street kids being able to hide in the most unlikely places. Her thoughts were interrupted by Don's voice. "Linds, can I ask you something and it stay between us?" Lindsay, taken back slightly, answered. "Of course. What's up?" Don stopped and put his hands on his hips. Lindsay turned to see his face, which was one of concern. "How is she? With all of this. I don't know if she told you, but…" before Don could finish Lindsay answered, "She told me." Don pinched his mouth closed. "So, how is she?" Lindsay wanted to reassure him. "Danny asked me about her last night as well. I'll tell you exactly what I told him. She's fine. I've seen the benefit of her insight though and I can see why she wanted this case. I can also see why everyone's concerned. But from what I've seen, along with my conversations with her, I think she's handling everything pretty well. However, there is something else bugging her though. I haven't asked, because I don't think it's case related." Don broke out in a small laugh. Lindsay questioned, "What's so funny?" Don answered. "MJ always says that out of the entire team, Mac and Stella being the exception, you are the most intuitive."

Lindsay spotted something that caught her eye wedged behind a window grate covering. "Don, check this out." She took a pair of gloves out of her kit and kneeled down. "It's a book. Blood spattered." Lindsay pulled the book from the grate. "Charlie's?" Don asked. "Maybe, she was known to always have one." She looked up and saw a floodlight attached to the library building. " She could have snuck out with the book and was reading under this light. Maybe somebody took her by surprise? We'll check the blood's DNA and dust it for prints." She secured it within an evidence bag. They both walked a few feet further and spotted a very familiar stain. She bent down and pulled from her kit the needed items to confirm what they were thinking. They found their primary crime scene. Once completed, Lindsay then confirmed. "Blood. I think we found where Charlie died."

MJ waited for Phoenix to answer. "Not me, that much I'll tell you." That was his only comment. "Okay, if not you who? Because I'll tell you I'm kicking around a couple of theories. One of them is that you showed up just after she was killed and didn't know what to do. Another is that you know what happened and you are, for your own reasons, covering for the person who killed her. Then there's the theory that you are lying through your teeth and have been involved in all of this from the beginning. Maybe, I'm simply just looking for the person that helped you kill Charlie." Phoenix jumped out of his seat and shouted, "I didn't kill her! I swear! I would never hurt her!" The uniform in the room started to step forward to restrain him but MJ waved him off with a look. "Sit your ass down." She ordered and waited for compliance. After a minute, Phoenix finally plopped back down in the chair. MJ continued her line of questioning. "If you didn't then who did, Phoenix? It's only a matter of time before I find out. I will promise you one thing. If I find out you had anything and I mean anything, to do with her death, you won't have to worry about where you are going to sleep. I'll happily arrange a 9 x 10 cell with a cot for the next 25 years. I'm just under the impression you cared about Charlie and would want to help. But if not, you don't leave me a choice. At this point the evidence is stacking up against you Phoenix." MJ tried to sound callous and uncaring but she needed Phoenix to share what he knew. "We have your prints on the car whose backseat was covered in Charlie's blood. You drove that car to the park, with her body in the backseat and dumped her there. Question, was she already dead or did she die in the backseat while you driving?" Phoenix shot MJ a look of anger and hatred, but there was also pain.

Danny was watching through the observation window and as always he was impressed with MJ's tactics. He gave her credit. She was tough, too much so at times. The door opened behind him. He turned. It was Stella walking in who asked. "How's she doing?" Danny smiled and responded. "She's always had a talent for knowing what buttons to push." Stella walked over and stood next to him. "MJ told me Flack and Lindsay were headed to the library where Charlie was last known to be." Stella nodded and asked. "Have you talked to her at all?" Danny shrugged. "A little. Says she fine. I think she's lying." Sighing, Danny finished his thought. "You know as well as I do, she can get into these kids' heads. She's been there. I just hate the idea of her going back to that time in her life." Stella looked at Danny. She knew that Danny still had a soft spot for MJ and felt protective. "Danny, it's not the memories of being on the street that are bugging her." Danny tilted his head at the comment. "What do you mean?" Stella conceded slightly. "That might be a small part of it. But I think it's more about the memories of her life once she got off the street. Once she found the Taylors. Or should I say the Taylors found her." Danny smiled and stated simply. "She finally found her family." Stella nodded. "And that's what she misses. Especially when she sees a piece of that family on a daily basis." Danny sighed but didn't add any comment. He knew the distance between MJ and Mac. He was also aware of her pain because of it. They both returned to watch MJ as always handling things her own.

MJ's cell phone was sitting on the table in front of Phoenix when went it went off. "Taylor. Hey Lindsay. Whatcha got? Oh really, that's interesting. Well, we knew it had to be somewhere. Let me share that with Phoenix here and see if that jogs his memory at all." MJ hung up, stood and walked across the room to the window. She looked out for a minute while she remained silent. "Well, are you going to tell me what will jog my memory?" MJ turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "That was my partner. She's pretty sure she found where Charlie died. She also found the book Charlie was reading when she died at the NYC Public library four blocks from St. Anthony's." Phoenix suddenly sat stone silent and ridged staring straight ahead. "For some reason, I knew it would be a classic. To me, with everything I've learned about Charlie, I knew she'd be into the classic literary works. Jane Austen's Emma to be exact, that's what she was reading when she died. But you knew that, didn't you?" MJ pushed. Phoenix sat silently for a minute before taking a deep breath. "I didn't kill her. I swear." MJ pushed a little bit more. "Then who did? Tell me what you know."

Lindsay and Don had finished up the crime scene at the library. With everything that was discovered outside, the head of the library, Mr. Hart, was suddenly a little bit more cooperative. The security tapes magically appeared without a delay. "Can you also tell me about this book?" Lindsay asked holding up the book in a clear evidence bag. "Well, if you could open the book, there is a bar code on the inside cover that should give me some information." The librarian stated. Lindsay gloved up, removed the book and carefully opened it finding the barcode. Mr. Hart using a scanning gun scanned the bar code. "It was checked out 6 days ago." Don's interest peaked and asked: "Got a name?" Mr. Hart offered, "The name is Jenna Carroll. I'll print you all the information we have on file. Her address as well as any books she's checked out in the past six months." Don shook his head; he was always amazed at how forthcoming some people got when their was a murder right outside there door.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this story and MJ Taylor. If you are, check out my other story Secrets. It explains how MJ and Flack hook up. Please comment and review. See you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim or rights to CSI: NY or its established characters.  
**

* * *

Chances

With the latest information in hand Lindsay and Don headed back to the lab. Before parting, Don had a request. Lindsay cocked her head. "If I can?" Don looked serious. "If she seems to get too overwhelmed promise you'll let either me or Stella know. MJ tends to deal with things on her own until she explodes." Lindsay smiled thinking immediately of Danny. "Kinda like somebody else I know. But that's a promise, although I don't think it will be necessary. She'll be fine." With that, Lindsay headed up to trace where Danny and Doc offered their assistance in processing the evidence that was found at the library. Lindsay decided to try and put a face to the name Jenna Carroll. Within minutes she had what she needed and headed to the interview room. She knocked on the window signaling MJ, who joined her within seconds. Lindsay showed her the picture and filled her in on what she knew. "Miss Carroll is 17 years old, lives with her parents. She's an excellent student at Delmore Prep. She has no criminal record. I spoke with a head of the academy that had nothing but praised for her, even mentioned that she volunteered her time at St. Anthony's as a tutor. Helping kids her own age turn their lives around." Lindsay finished. "Tutor?" MJ questioned. "According to Fr. Matthews it's available but rarely utilized." Lindsay told her. MJ nodded then suggested their next step. "Okay, before we ask Phoenix about this young lady we need to do our homework. Let's find out what we can about Jenna Carroll, dig a little deeper, say about 5 years, and see what you can find out. I'm going to go find Doc see if he knows her from his visits to St Anthony's and then see if he can maybe get something out of Fr. Matthews regarding our Miss. Carroll." Lindsay gave MJ an enthusiastic nod as they both went about the plan.

Don headed to Stella's office but bumped into Mac along the way. "Lindsay back too?" Mac inquired. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we found where Miranda Parsons died. We also found a book with the name of Jenna Carroll. Lindsay's running that now. I was just gonna go fill Stella in." Mac nodded. They started to part ways when Mac called Don back. "Don" Mac respected him as a cop and a person. What made him smile though was his contentment in the knowledge that Don was involved with MJ and obviously cared about her deeply. Don stopped and turned. "Yeah?" Mac stepped closer to avoid too many ears. "I've heard what you and Stella have said, loud and clear. You're both right. I just didn't see what I was doing. MJ's pretty pissed and hurt. I honestly don't blame her." Mac sighed then finally admitted out loud. "I screwed up, big time. I've just got to find away to fix it. But I'm gonna fix it, that's a promise." Don smiled. "Good, because when you've fixed it, there's something I need to talk to you about." Intrigued, Mac asked him. "What's that?" Don shook his head. "Nope, fix things with MJ first, then we'll talk." With that they parted ways.

Within minutes of leaving Lindsay, MJ had headed up to find Doc. She tracked him down just outside of the AV lab. "Hey Doc, got a second?" Doc smiled. "Sure, seeing you still owe me that beer." MJ shook her head. "Jes' you're as bad as Danny, never giving a girl a break." Doc started to laugh. "Yeah, you are a girl, I'll give you that. But you are one of the most knowledgeable women about sports, especially baseball, that I know. Football, I have to give to Lindsay. Baseball however, is your game, you bet, you lose, you pay." Doc, smiling at his friend and colleague, knowing she needed something. "So, what's up?" MJ filled him in on the Parsons' case and what had been learned in the past couple of hours. She requested his help with Fr. Matthews and finding anything out about Jenna Carroll. Doc looked at the photograph but shook his head. "I don't remember seeing her, but that doesn't mean anything. She could have been there and either I missed her or she intentionally stayed out of sight." MJ nodded in agreement. Trying to remember to follow the evidence and not her gut, she was looking for every ounce of help in finding Miranda Parsons' killer. "Well, I've already been down there with Danny. Don and Lindsay have been there as well. I know how these kids think. They won't willingly talk to cops. So the word's probably already spread like wildfire that we're cops. So if any of us show up, we'll face a wall of _I don't know anythings _and blank stares from them. But if they know you from the van, they might be more forthcoming with information on Miranda, Jenna or Phoenix and any possible connection." Doc listened and reckoned she had valid points. "And you're sure they're connected?" Doc innocently asked. MJ shook her head. "My gut's telling me yes, but I want to follow the evidence and that evidence keeps taking us back to St. Anthony's. All three of them have a connection to that shelter." Doc smiled. "Everything's connected." MJ giggled and freely admitted. "What can I say, I had a great teacher." Doc nodded. "Sure, I've got nothing going on, I'll head down there and call you." MJ started to turn when Doc stopped her. "Hey, Mags." MJ turned and looked into those wonderful brown caring eyes. "Yeah?" Doc gave her a hesitant look but pushed forward. "I'm not going to ask only because I know you've been asked, I just want to remind you that I'm here, okay?" Doc gently brushed her arm to reaffirm his desire to be there for her. MJ smiled at the man she had grown to care for as well as admire. "Thanks Doc. It means a lot. But actually, I'm okay. I'll be even better once we find some justice for Miranda and her parents." With that, Doc nodded and headed off to St. Anthony's. MJ turned down the hall to meet with Lindsay hoping to learn more about Jenna Carroll. Unbeknownst to her Mac had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying Chances. Please comment and review. I would love to hear your thoughts. Special thanks to my dearest editor for all her efforts to make me look good.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: MJ is my creation. I have no claim to CSI: NY or its established characters.  
**

* * *

**Chances**

Before she got far, she heard Mac call after her. "MJ!" MJ turned and answered. "Yeah Mac, what's up? I'm working with Lindsay on a hot lead in the Parsons case." Mac, not wanting to put it off his conversation with her any longer, pushed. "I need a minute." Mac headed to his office with the expectation that she would follow him. MJ shook her head in frustration. She didn't have time for this, but agreed only because he was still a superior officer. She walked into his office where he closed the door. "What's up?" MJ impatiently asked. Mac knew it wasn't going to be easy but the sooner he took that first step in fixing things with MJ, the better. He instructed her. "Have a seat." MJ quickly sat down. "Mac, I really need to get with Lindsay, what can I help you with?" Mac leaned up against the window facing MJ. "I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how. I also know it's not going to come out right but it needs to be said." MJ was shocked and immediately worried for Mac on a personal level. "Mac, are you all right? You aren't sick or anything, are you?" MJ asked with obvious concern in her voice, which caused Mac to shake his head. "I'm fine. No, its just, well… " Mac continued to stutter. MJ realized whatever it was, it was important. "I need to apologize." MJ sat shocked and silent.

Mac struggled with his words. "It's been pointed out to me that I've been unfair and uncaring. I've been told that I've kept some things about my personal life from you. Things you should have been told. I honestly didn't realize that's what I was doing and how much it was affecting you. I'm sorry." MJ sat in disbelief. "After losing Claire, things just got into a bad pattern. One I let fester and did nothing to change. You got hurt and I'm sorry." MJ shook her head at his timing. "No problem, don't worry about it." MJ got up to leave. "MJ, wait." Mac requested. "What for? You've apologized, I've accepted, we go forward." MJ stated and continued to head for the door. "MJ." Mac called. "What, Mac?" MJ turned and took a few steps back into the office. She faced him with her arms folded across her chest. "You've been told you've been unfair and that you've shut me out. It would have been nice if you realized it on your own, but at this point I'll take what I can get. You've apologized and it's been accepted." Mac, not knowing what to say next, stood dumbfounded. MJ incredulously looked at him. "Do you think, just because you've apologized, it's going to magically make everything okay?" MJ demanded as Mac stood in silence. "You do, don't you? The all mighty Mac Taylor issues an apology and it simply fixes everything." MJ was stunned with the simple idea. Infuriated, she marched over to stand toe to toe and confronted the man that hurt her. She felt the same as she did getting her backpack back. She was standing up for herself and for what she deserved.

"I've got news for you, Mac. I do accept your apology and it means more than you realize. But if you think that it fixes everything, you aren't as smart as I've given you credit for. You've done the one thing that I didn't think was even possible." Mac, wanting to take responsibility for hurting her, admitted out loud. "I hurt you, I know and I'm sorry." MJ nodded. "Yeah, you did. But that doesn't bother me as much as not being able to trust you." MJ whispered the words, filled with hurt as they came to the surface, bringing tears to her eyes. "The hurt I have always been able to deal with, it's the not trusting that I can come to you, that I can lean on you, that you'll be there when I need you; that bothers me more than anything." They both stood in silence and the impact of MJ's words hit Mac like a two by four. He realized exactly how much hurt and pain he had caused to the person standing in front of him.

MJ turned and leaned on the corner of Mac's desk. She needed to get some things off her chest in order to attempt to move forward. "Mac, I have loved and respected you for most of my life. Your opinion of me and my choices has always pushed me to make the right decisions. Which in turn, I think has made me a better person." She took a breath and began to stare out the window. She continued to speak about when it all began to change for them. "But when Claire died, my existence in your life died right along with her. It was like she was the only reason for you to keep me involved your life. Since that day, despite my many attempts to keep some sort of connection between us, you simply don't need it or even want it. You seem to be doing fine without any input from me whatsoever." Mac countered her comment. "You're wrong." MJ chocked her head. "Mac, you've known me for a long time and you of all people know that words don't mean much to me. I learned at a young age to not trust them. The Captain knew that, Marie knew that. Even Claire knew that. I knew that they loved me and I treasure that. But they never had to utter the words. They didn't need to, because they knew it and I knew it, just from their actions. Don's already learned that, he loves me, he knows it and I know it. All based on actions not words. What do your actions of the past seven years tell me?" Mac having no defense stood silent.

MJ looked to the sky praying for the words and the strength. Not finding any, the tears began to fall from her eyes. She needed some space so she walked to the other side of Mac's desk. "After Claire died, I just convinced myself it was the grief that caused you to shut me out. Then I convinced myself that you blamed me for not going shopping that day." Mac emphatically shook his head and looked into her eyes. "I have never blamed you for Claire going to work that day." Mac walked around to her as he tried to make an impact of his words, grabbed MJ's arms and gently shook her. "Never, MJ." She looked up into Mac's face. "Thank you for that. It means more to me than you'll ever know." Mac pushed forward. "I just didn't have Claire to ask how to fix things between us. Claire wasn't here to tell me how to reach out." MJ smiled, knowing that part of what he was saying was true. "I tried to reach out over and over. You just didn't want any part of it, so I finally gave up, which I don't do very well. I just got tired of getting pushed away. There was only so much I could do and take, especially trying to do it all by myself." MJ took a deep breath and sighed. "I thank you for the apology and it does mean everything to me." MJ, not being able to resist, put her hand aside of Mac's face. "Mac, I have never stopped caring about you or loving you and I never will. You are my brother and will be until the day I die. But unfortunately for both of us, Claire isn't here to fix things anymore. We have to do it ourselves." With that, MJ turned and walked out of Mac's office leaving him alone with the words from the only real conversation he'd shared with his sister in seven years.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know your thoughts..... It's appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In Chapter 12, MJ and Lindsay are continuing their investigation into the Parsons' murder case. They've made some headway in their questioning of Phoenix, but now need to determine if Jenna Carroll was a threat to Charlie and if so, why. MJ's one distraction is a recent conversation with her brother, Mac. She determines that she can't continue with the way things have been and makes a difficult and heartbreaking decision.**

* * *

**  
Chances**

MJ, needing a few minutes to pull herself together, headed to the roof of the building. With the height of the NYPD crime lab building almost everyone stays off due to the temperatures and wind. But at that moment she didn't care about either. She needed the solitude. Her emotions were so close to the surface she felt like she would suffocate. Never, even in her wildest dreams, did she think she would be walking away from Mac. But she did and she hadn't regretted it. She just wished it didn't hurt so much. She let herself have a rare long cry. After a few minutes, she pulled herself together. She had made a decision, the hardest one in a long time. Walking away just wasn't her style. But she was tired of the hurt and the dread of seeing Mac; everyday knowing all they would be is supervisor and employee. She would talk with Don and Stella before doing anything rash but transferring seemed to be the only solution. She deserved to be happy and for the majority of it she was, very. The feelings she felt for Mac were hanging on by a thread, maybe it was time she simply let go. Like she told Mac, Claire wasn't here to "fix" things, so she had to take control of the only thing she could: herself. She would never be completely happy without Mac in her life. She knew and accepted that. But at least she wouldn't feel the emptiness or the hurt when she saw him in the halls and when they had to work a case together. This wasn't the first time she thought about transferring out of the lab. Previously, she allowed Don and Stella to talk her out of it. But at this point, she knew that if she stayed and things continued as they had been for the past seven years, she would end up hating Mac. That idea scared her more than walking away.

As she got off the elevator her phone rang, "Taylor." She answered and heard Doc on the other end. "Hey, did you find out anything?" MJ asked. As she listened, Lindsay walked towards her with a file in hand. Lindsay had a concerned look on her face as she stopped and stood next to her. MJ mouthed that she was speaking to Doc. "Okay, that raises some really interesting questions. I think our next step is to have a little chat with Miss. Carroll. I'll fill Lindsay in on what you found out. Doc thanks, I really appreciate it." MJ hung up the phone. Lindsay stopped her before she could say anything because she was concerned. "Before you start, you alright?" MJ realized her face must still be windblown from the roof. "I'm fine, I was on the roof. I needed to clear my head. So here's the deal. Jenna Carroll told Delmore Prep. that she volunteered down at St. Anthony's helping the kids?" Lindsay nodded. "Right. The headmaster was impressed with her using her education to help others." Lindsay continued. MJ interrupted her. "Well the issue with that is, according to Fr. Matthews, tutoring is offered but when it is taken advantage of, the priests and nuns from St. Anthony's hold the tutoring sessions. There are no outside volunteers in regards to educational assistance. The reasoning being it's for the kids' protection." Lindsay raised her eyebrows and commented: "That does raise some questions, which add to my own." MJ tilted her head and inquired. "What did you find out?" Lindsay informed her. "Well, after some more digging I can't find anything further back than 2 years. Nothing. It's like she magically appeared two years ago. So I looked into her parents which cleared some of the mystery regarding Jenna." MJ's instincts blurted out what she was thinking. "She was adopted." Lindsay smiled. "Right. Her parents, Gail and Richard Carroll, are well respected in their fields. He's an architect. She works in a marketing firm. They never had children until two years ago when they adopted Jenna." MJ's mind was rolling and she started pacing. "Do we know where they adopted her from?" Lindsay shook her head. "No, not yet, I'm still working on that. You know how family courts are on that stuff." MJ nodded. "Okay. I say we sit on this tonight. In the morning, see what facts we can gather on Jenna and her arrival to the Carrolls'. If we can find out what her name was prior to the adoption, which might give us a connection to either Phoenix or Charlie. Let's keep Phoenix close and talk to him tomorrow after we've brought Jenna and her parents in to help fill in some gaps." Lindsay nodded in agreement realizing MJ looked exhausted. "Sounds like a plan. MJ, you sure you're okay? I mean, I know we've been at this awhile and we're both tired. You just seemed to have more on your mind than this case. I'm here if you need to talk." Lindsay offered. MJ smiled " Thanks Linds. But I've just realized that I've been fighting an uphill battle that I can't win. You go home and get some sleep. I'll fill Stella in and head home myself." Lindsay nodded. "Okay, your turn to bring the coffee in the morning." MJ conceded. "You got it, see you in the morning."

MJ cleaned up her office and glanced down at the photo that held a special place on her desk and in her heart. She smiled at the memory of how things used to be but knew she needed to move forward. She got up to go to Stella's office when Stella appeared in her doorway. "Hey, I was just coming to see you. Lindsay and I have learned some new details regarding the Parsons' case." MJ proceeded to fill Stella in on the day's developments. She nodded and questioned when necessary but was impressed with what they had learned over the course of their shift. Stella also agreed with the plan for the following day. "Sounds great. I'd like to be there when you speak to the parents and Jenna." MJ shrugged. "No problem. I'm more interested in what Jenna knows about Phoenix and Charlie at this point." Stella nodded in agreement. "You think she's the key?" Stella asked. "I think she's a former street rat who is leaning towards her old ways in keeping secrets, too many secrets." Stella's eyebrows shot up. "Think she's maybe got an old score to settle with Charlie?" Stella voiced her opinion. MJ shrugged. "Or maybe Jenna was working an angle and didn't want another street rat making trouble. We won't know until we talk to her. But there's nothing we're going to learn tonight." MJ paused, then looked at Stella. " There is something I need to talk with you about." MJ got up and shut her door. "I don't think you're gonna like it but I'm asking that you hear me out before you say anything, okay?" Stella, not liking MJ's tone, agreed to listen to what she had to say. MJ walked over and leaned on the corner of her desk. "After we close the Parsons' case, I would like to be transferred out of the lab." Stella sat silent and shocked.

* * *

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim or rights to CSI: NY or it's established characters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no rights or claim to CSI: NY or it's established characters, those belong to CBS.**

**

* * *

**

**Chances**

Lindsay wanted to head home but was too keyed up and knew she wouldn't sleep, so she called Danny. "Hey, where are you?" She asked giggling. "Does Flack want some real competition? I can be there in a few minutes. See you then." Danny was shooting pool with Flack at the local cop bar Murphy's. She was there within minutes. "Hey Flack, how bad are you beating him?" Lindsay went over and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. Danny smirked. "Very funny Montana." With that, Danny draped his arm around Lindsay waist and gave her a loving squeeze. "Just my luck to fall for a woman who's a pool shark as well as an expert in football." Lindsay laughed. "It just shows your intelligence." Lindsay took the pool cue and looked at the table to see how to save Danny's game. Don silently watched the exchange. "So, Linds, where's the other pool shark?" Don laughed waiting for Lindsay to take her shot. "She was going to fill Stella in and head home." She stopped before continuing. "She's got something on her mind and it's not the case." Don sighed and looked up, staring at the ceiling. Maybe the decision MJ had toyed with for the past few months had been made. "What's up?" Danny asked Don, realizing something was going on with MJ. "Let's just say I think Mac's running out of time." Danny grimly nodded then stated. "Correction, I think he's run out of time." Lindsay looked back and forth between them and asked. "What?" Danny looked to Don for confirmation of his thinking. "I think MJ's going to transfer out of the lab." Don voiced and hated to admit it. Lindsay was flabbergasted. "What? Why?" She shockingly asked. "She works for a man who has forgotten that they are family and family is everything to MJ. Working with Mac has just gotten too hard and hurts too much." Danny informed her. Don remained silent, knowing that Danny was right on in his thinking. He had even talked MJ out of transferring a few months earlier. He was encouraged by the conversations with Mac in the past few days and he hoped he could stall her one more time. Mac was running out of chances.

Stella sat silently and listened. MJ was calm and articulate with her points. She had thought this through. She also knew that MJ wouldn't leave in the heat of a moment. Stella recalled a heated conversation a few months prior with MJ. She was ready to walk that day. At the time, Stella managed to change her mind but obviously, it was short lived. "Stella, it's not like I'm not leaving the department or the city, I just can't be around Mac on a daily basis with things being the way they are, it hurts to much." Stella knew she was right and that MJ did a pretty good job of covering her pain, but she'd finally reached her breaking point. "You, Claire, the Taylors were forever preaching to me that I deserved to be happy. You all have said that I don't give myself enough credit and that I need to give myself a break. Well, I'm finally listening." MJ took the seat next to Stella. "For the most part, I _love_ my life. I have wonderful friends that I consider family. I'm surrounded by people that I can count on and trust. I adore having a man in my life that loves me just the way I am." MJ was silent for a moment then continued. "Mac's the only thing in my life that makes me unhappy and I can't change that or him. He has to and at this point I don't see that happening. So please understand, I love this place, I love the team, and I even love Mac." Stella interrupted. "You love your job." MJ nodded in agreement. "But it's a job, Stel. My relationships with everyone won't change if I'm not here. But me staying to remind Mac that I exist isn't what I want." MJ sighed. "What do you want?" She asked. MJ took a breath. "I want my brother to want me in his life; to want to be in mine. I don't want him feeling obligated to a relationship with me simply because I work here. Maybe me leaving will give us both a break. One that we both need to get back to where we want to be, but I can't control Mac, I can only control myself and my choices." Stella needed to ask the hardest unspoken question. "And if he doesn't come around and realize how much he's missing?" MJ nodded. "I'll deal with it. I will always love him; you know that, he's family. I will always be proud of him and of being his sister. I'm just not going to force myself into his life anymore. If he changes his mind, he'll be able to find me, of that I have no doubt. But it has to be his choice. Not mine, not yours, his." MJ felt a weight being lifted off her chest and shoulders. Right then, she knew she was making the right decision. Stella let MJ's words sink in and knew she was right. "Okay, I don't like it, but you fill out the paperwork and I'll sign it." MJ gave her a small smile. "I don't like it either, but it's time."

Don let himself in with his key. "Mags, you home?" He called out, getting no response. He spent more time at MJ's place than his own. He walked over into the kitchen. "Sweet, Claire's Irish Stew." Don helped himself to a bowl and turned on the Rangers game. Within minutes he heard MJ's key in the door. She walked in laughing at the sight of Don sitting her sofa. "How many days in a row does this make? You've been leaving evidence all over the apartment for at least a week. You might need to remind your landlord you still live there before he sublets your place." MJ joked, as she always did, not minding at all that Don was quite at home in her place. "I see you've helped yourself to my dinner." Don grinned. "You know Claire's stew is one of my favorite dishes. Besides, you know how hungry I am after a long day on my feet." She shook her head. "You just remember that the next time you're telling your mum her stew is the best ever." Don raised an eyebrow. "That's blackmail." She grabbed her bowl and spoon then sat next to him on the sofa. "Yep it is." MJ smiled. She glanced at the television then at Don. "I need to talk to you about something." Don looked at her. "Okay. I saw Lindsay earlier." MJ grinned. "She beat you at pool again?" Don placed his bowl on the table and shifted closer draping an arm around her. "Yeah, but she said you had something on your mind that had nothing to do with the case." She gave a small laugh. "You know, I sometimes hate how perceptive she is. I just had a meeting with Stella." MJ informed him. "Did you finally tell her you wanted a transfer?" He asked and she silently nodded. "You okay with that?" Don asked already knowing the answer. "Are you?" MJ asked in return. Don gently grabbed her chin and looked directly into her eyes. "MJ, you and I have nothing to do with where we work. You do what you need to and you've got my full support. All I want is for you to be happy. You know that, right?" MJ was constantly reminded in small ways why she loved the man sitting next to her. She dropped her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I do. I thank God for that everyday." Don squeezed her tighter reassuring her that he was there and not going anywhere. "It's gonna be okay, Mags." A tear fell from MJ's eye needing so desperately to hear those words. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

* * *

Please comment and review. I love feedback and knowing what you think of the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim or rights to CSI: NY or it's established characters. They belong to CBS.  
**

* * *

**CHANCES**

The next day, MJ walked in Lindsay's coffee in hand meeting her in her office. "So what time will they be here?" She asked. Lindsay, thankfully, took the cup from her hand. "They said they would be in around 9:00 a.m. They weren't too happy about Jenna missing school. However, I informed them that Jenna could be a tremendous help." MJ smirked. "Yeah, we'll just see. I filled Stella in and she'll meet us to speak with both Jenna and her parents." Lindsay nodded not knowing how to approach last night's conversation with MJ. "I beat Flack again at pool last night." She giggled. "Yeah, he told me. Somebody's got to when I'm not around. Otherwise, both Don and Danny get too cocky and we can't have that." MJ sat in the chair opposite Lindsay knowing she needed to tell her about what was coming. "Linds, after we close the Parsons' case I'm transferring out of the lab." Lindsay nodded but asked. "Is that what you want?" MJ cocked her head. "No, but it's what I need to do." MJ sighed, looked at her friend and continued. "I need you to know that I consider you one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose that." Lindsay shook her head. "You won't. It's too much fun ganging up on the boys together." With that they giggled and began their day by planning on how they were going to approach the Carroll family.

In Stella's office, Don and Stella were discussing the Parsons' case, as well as what Lindsay and MJ had learned the day before. Over Don's shoulder, Stella noticed Mac storming in their direction. Trying to prepare Don, she gave a warning. "Take cover." Don, confused, looked over and saw Mac coming their way. Mac walked in and shut the door. "You two mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Stella shook her head. "Mac, you can't tell me you didn't expect this." Mac began to pace. "I expected to get a warning when my sister requests a transfer out of my department." Don let out a cackle. "What so funny?" Mac demanded. Don turned and looked him dead in the eye. "That's the first time I have heard you refer to her or even acknowledge that she's your sister in a long time. Nice change but I think you're a little late." Don turned and looked at Stella. "I'm gonna leave this to you, because I have no opinion and I'll end up saying something I shouldn't." Don started to walk out when Mac stopped him. 'What, you don't care that she'd leaving the lab?" Don stopped. "First, let's clarify something. "I care because I know MJ is very good at her job and she's helped make a difference. She loves this place. But my feelings for MJ have nothing to do with where she works. I wouldn't care if she were a meter maid. However, I do care that she comes into work everyday just hoping and praying that you remember you have a sister, one that adores and misses you." Don sighed. "Only to be disappointed. I told you Mac all I want is for her to be happy. If that means a transfer, so be it." With that Don walked out. Stella looked at her friend and partner. "Mac, he's right. You've had the ability to change things with MJ. You just haven't. I told you she misses you. Her brother, not her boss." Stella gently informed him. "She can't leave." Mac insisted. Stella tilted her head. "Then it's your turn to change her mind. Don and I have already talked her out of it, twice." Stella informed him. Mac realized that he needed to fix things with MJ and fast. "Fine. I'll talk to her and convince her to stay. We need her." Stella shook her head. "That won't work. You have to convince her that you need and want her here in the lab and in your life. Otherwise, she'll transfer out. She's tired of waiting for you to come around, Mac. You're out of time." Stella gathered up her files and headed to the interview rooms where the Carrolls were expected.

MJ and Lindsay were downstairs waiting for Stella; upon seeing her looking frazzled, Lindsay had to ask. "Everything okay?" Stella shook her head. "Mac's on the warpath." Stella, with a grim look on her face, looked directly at MJ. "He knows about my transfer request." MJ shook her head as Stella gave a nod in confirmation. "Hell, if I knew that was all it would take to get a rise out of him I would have done it a long time ago." MJ stated. Stella smiled. "He's of the opinion that the lab needs you and you're making a mistake. Just so you know, Don and I backed your decision." MJ shook her head. "You've got to be kidding. He's pretty much ignored me for 7 years and _now_ he decides he wants to butt into my life and my decisions? I don't friggin' think so." MJ's temper bubbled to the surface. Stella wanted to give her a gentle push in Mac's direction. "MJ, look, this transfer request has gotten his attention. After what I just saw on his face, he obviously still cares. Very much." MJ looked at Stella. "He's a little late." Lindsay had remained silent up until this point. "MJ, you are my friend and I wouldn't dream of interfering. I think the point here is that you still have time. You know I would love for you to stay at the lab, but you don't need to work here to try and fix things with Mac. You do still want to fix them, right?" MJ looked to the sky trying to regain control. "Of course I do, he's my brother." Lindsay nodded. "Then give him the opportunity to step up and make things right. Hear him out. Otherwise, I think you will both end up losing and that's a pretty high price. I think you both have lost enough." Lindsay gently stated. MJ's cell phone rang. She answered and informed them." That was reception. The Carrolls are here. I'll deal with Mac later. Let's go." With that the three women headed off to discuss Miranda Parsons with Jenna Carroll and her parents.

Leading them into the interview room, MJ was trying to be courteous. "It's quieter in here. We really appreciate you coming down." MJ offered seats to Jenna and her parents. "Jenna, we just have a few questions regarding a young girl named Miranda Parsons. Does that name ring a bell?" Jenna shook her head. "No, sorry doesn't sound familiar." Jenna stated coldly. "Maybe you know her as Charlie." Lindsay injected. "No, what makes you think I know her?" Jenna asked. Stella informed her. "We found a library book a few feet away from where she died, it was checked out by you. Care to explain how that happened?" Jenna was not making eye contact. "I have no idea." She insisted. MJ pulled out Charlie's mug shot and placed it in full view of Jenna as well as her parents. "You sure you don't recognize her?" MJ asked. Lindsay noticed recognition in Mrs. Carroll's eyes, but she kept silent. "No, sorry." Jenna stated barely looking at the photo. Stella, believing that Jenna did indeed know Charlie, pushed a little harder. "We found her dead in the park and are just trying to find out what happened. We spoke to your headmaster who had gleaming reports of you and your volunteer work at St. Anthony's." Jenna gave a smug smile. "I tutor the kids there, I just want to help them make something of themselves. Like I did." Jenna informed. "Jenna came to live with us two years ago and the adoption was finalized earlier this year." Mr. Carroll informed them. "So you where a foster kid?" Stella inquired. MJ, staying back taking in the entire scene, knew what her answer would be. "The people at St. Anthony's were always there when I needed things. I didn't find my real home until the Carrolls." Jenna smiled at her parents. The smile and her voice seemed insincere to MJ who jumped into the interview. "So, did you meet the Carrolls through the people at St. Anthony's?" Mr. Carroll answered this time. "We had been a part of St. Anthony's parish for a few years. We heard about the work they were doing with the teenagers. We were unable to have children of our own and thought helping already troubled children was our way of giving back and making a difference." MJ looked at Mr. Carroll. "I know it sounds idealistic and even naive. But we just wanted to help these kids. That's how we met Jenna." Mr. Carroll glanced at all three detectives. "Jenna volunteers down there a few times a week. Helps the kids with school and brings things." MJ looked at him. Jenna had him snowed but what about mum? Stella picked up on MJ's thought process, turned to Mrs. Carroll and asked. "What things does Jenna bring to the kids?" Mrs. Carroll was tentative in her answer. "Well, when we get Jenna new clothes, she always brings her old ones down to the shelter for the girls, same with shoes. She is always bringing books she picks up at second hand stores. She's been given a chance at a good life and wants to give back to the kids that still can't find their way. Proving that she hasn't forgotten them." Mrs. Carroll gently draped her arm around her daughter. MJ jumped on that comment. "Charlie was known around St. Anthony's. Jenna, are you sure you don't remember seeing her? Fr. Matthews tells us she was an avid reader, maybe you gave her one of your second hand books? Why don't you take a better look at the photo?" MJ pushed the photo directly in front of Jenna. "I told you I don't know her." Jenna stated through gritted teeth as she pushed the photo back. Mr. Carroll stood. " Detectives, I believe my daughter has made it clear she doesn't know this poor girl. This is upsetting her and I think we are done here. We're leaving." Stella stood and tried to leave the door open for questions later. "Thank you for coming down. Jenna, if you remember anything regardless of how small, just call us." Stella handed her a card, which Jenna took without looking. Jenna looked at her mother. "Can we go, please?" Mrs. Carroll protectively guided her daughter out of the room. "Certainly dear. You've been through enough." Mrs. Carroll gave the women a curt nod. "Detectives." Within minutes they were gone.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you are enjoying this story, please comment and review so I know what you think......**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim or rights to CSI: NY and it's established characters, they belong to CBS.****Chances**

* * *

**_CHANCES_**

Mac had managed to work his way back to his office. Unfortunately, he was unable to focus. The idea of MJ transferring out of the lab just didn't sit well with him. She was a damn good investigator and would be difficult to replace. That wasn't even the heart of it and he knew it. "Hey Mac, you got a second?" Danny asked from the doorway interrupting his thoughts. "Sure. What's up?" Danny stepped in and continued. "I've been helping Lindsay and MJ with the Parsons case and I was re-looking at a piece of trace that they found and it's just bugging me. I haven't had a chance to run by MJ or Lindsay yet; they're interviewing the Carroll girl. But I wondered if you'd take a look, it's familiar to me I just don't know where from." Mac looked at the trace report. Danny was right it was familiar. "It's pretty common fiber make up, Danny. That's why it's familiar. But if we put it in context it might give us something. Where was it found?" Danny informed him that Lindsay pulled it from inside of the book found at the library where they believed Charlie was murdered. "I think it was used as a book mark." Mac looked at the crime scene photos. "I think you're right. The fiber is really worn as if it was used over and over. Almost like she didn't want to part with it. A piece of her past maybe or wishful thinking for a future." Mac observed he pulled out a magnifying glass and looked at the photo more closely. Then he commented. "There seems to be an imprint within the fiber. It's badly faded but I can almost make out some wording. Let's get it to AV, maybe by scanning it we can bring the imprint up to see what's revealed. That may give us something." Danny, who had been silently observing Mac, nodded. "Sounds good."

Mac stood and started to follow him, then stopped. He knew Danny was close with MJ and thought he might find some assistance in changing her mind. "MJ is trying to leave the lab." Danny turned and looked at him. "I wish I could say I'm surprised." Danny grimly added. "To be honest, I'm surprised she's stayed this long." Mac was taken back by his comments. "What the hell are you talking about? She's a damn good investigator. She's solved a lot of cases and put a lot of criminals behind bars." Mac found himself coming to MJ's defense. Danny shook his head. "No argument whatsoever. I'm going to miss seeing her around the lab. But I'm sure we'll still catch cases with her once she's in her new division. She'll probably go to homicide, where I'm sure she'll do just as well." Mac questioned Danny's comment further. "Then why are you surprised that she lasted in the lab as long as she did?" Danny hesitated, not wanting to put words to his thoughts. "Danny, what did you mean?" Mac insisted. "Mac, I've known MJ a long time and I know her pretty well." Danny stopped. "And?" Mac asked. "Mac come on, you know there is nothing more important to her than family. Whether that family is created through DNA, adoption or life experience. There is nothing she wouldn't do for her family. Including putting up with daily occurrences from a man that she's loved, respected and admired for almost her entire life, treating her like an employee. Christ sake Mac, she's your sister and you seemed to have forgotten that." Danny pushed, knowing how much the rejection hurt MJ. He seemed to also forget he was talking to his boss. Mac snapped back. "I haven't forgotten and don't you think I know what family means to her?" Danny shook his head. "Not really, Mac. Not since…" Danny stopped himself from continuing. Losing Claire devastated Mac and he knew it, but it devastated MJ as well. Mac took a frustrated sigh. "I know Danny, I know." For the first time, Danny saw a realization in Mac's face that he knew how much he was losing. Thank goodness. "Things just haven't been the same since Claire died." Mac admitted. Danny injected. "They shouldn't be, Mac and trust me, MJ didn't expect them to be. You both lost somebody very special. But I don't think you have a clue as to how losing Claire and for all intense in purposes you, has affected her." Mac looked at Danny and saw the same look that he saw in Flack's and Stella's faces. "I need to talk to her." Mac admitted. "Yeah you do and not as her boss. She needs her brother." Danny stated. "I'm gonna take this to AV. I'll let you know what I find out." Mac nodded and turned back into his office and sat behind his desk. Staring out the window ,he tried to find the words to get his sister back.

With the Carrolls gone, Stella grabbed the team and met in the conference room to go over the case. Around the table were Adam, Doc, Lindsay, MJ; Stella was at the computer board that showed the case and its evidence to date. "Danny's running with a piece of material found in Charlie's book and will be in when he's through. MJ, talk out the case from the beginning." She instructed. MJ, who thought better on her feet, got up to pace and rattled everything off. Lindsay added when necessary from her seat and when MJ was done she stood looking out the window. She turned to Stella. "My gut is telling me Jenna's involved up to her pretty blue eyes. She's got Daddy snowed. But Mom, I don't know. Lindsay, did you get the feeling I did, that Mrs. Carroll recognized Charlie's picture?" Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, I did. Her eyes got real wide for a second and immediately looked at Jenna but let her speak first. For some reason, she's covering for her." Stella nodded in agreement. "I got the same feeling." MJ spoke next. "Mrs. Carroll is covering but she may not realize what she's covering up. Jenna's a smart girl, she's been on the streets and she found ways to use those skills in her new life." MJ started to pace again. Doc commented, "She's manipulating them." MJ agreed. "For her own purposes. They think she volunteers at St. Anthony's. I think we need to take Jenna's photo and show it to Fr. Matthew and see what he has to say. He may not know that he's had an extra volunteer in his midst." Adam, looking confused, asked. "What do you mean?" MJ looked around the table. "One thing I know, you might be able to take a street rat off the street, but the street never leaves them. She may be going back to St. Anthony's and giving them the impression that she's just another street kid. If she's dressing the part, she could blend right in with them." MJ threw out the theory that had planted itself in her brain, then asked Lindsay. "Where are we on finding out about Jenna before she became a Carroll?" Lindsay nodded. "I'm still working on getting her family court files released. I'll see if I can push a little harder." Danny came in with a big smile on his face. "Who's your favorite detective?" MJ smiled at him. "Flack." Danny conceded. "Okay, your second favorite?" MJ, liking this game, continued to play. "At the moment it's a toss up between Stella and Lindsay." Lindsay and Stella laughed. Doc and Adam enjoyed the joke and laughed along. Danny gave her a dejected look. "Danny, what have you got?" MJ asked mid-giggle. "Check it out." He handed the file with the blow up of the fabric he had been working on. MJ looked at it and her head immediately popped up. " Boom" Danny stated. "Danny, you just moved up my list." MJ grinned and handed the file to Stella for her to review; Lindsay took position over her shoulder to see. "It's one of those satin bookmarks." MJ finished for her. "A bookmark from Delmore Prep."

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading my story, I hope you are liking it. Please comment and review. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim or rights to CSI: NY and it's established characters. They belong to CBS.**

* * *

**Chances**

Stella's plan was for her and Lindsay to look deeper into Jenna Carlson and her background prior to being adopted by the Carrolls. Doc and MJ were to head back to St. Anthony's to see if anyone recognized Jenna. Danny convinced MJ to let him have a crack at Phoenix, thinking maybe he'd share more with some "guy" talk. As they were leaving, Mac approached MJ in the hallway. "MJ, can I have a minute?" MJ sighed. "What's up Mac? If this is about my transfer request I don't have time to argue, we've got some great leads in the Parsons case." Mac shook his head. "No, well, yeah, but I just need a minute. Please." The please is what got her. "Okay." She relented. Doc touched her elbow. "I'll grab coffee and meet you at the car." MJ nodded. "Thanks Doc."

MJ and Mac stepped to the side. "Would you please reconsider your transfer application?" Mac asked. MJ shook her head but silently noted that it was a request not a demand. "Why?" She asked. Mac decided to try the truth and the direct approach. "Honestly, I would miss you. I haven't been there for you and I want to fix that." MJ was silent for a moment. "Since when?" MJ paused before completing her thought. "Let me answer that for you, when you found out I requested a transfer. Like I said Mac, you are too good for stooping to emotional blackmail." MJ started to walk away when Mac grabbed her arm. "Please, MJ. I just want to talk, over dinner?" MJ was now stunned. "Dinner? You and me? You are kidding, right?" She asked then stood with her arms crossed across her chest. Mac knew she had a right to not believe him but he pushed forward knowing he only had one more chance and he had to get it right. "You name the time and place." MJ shook her head. "Nope sorry, I've played that game with you. I always ended up getting stood up sometimes without even a phone call." MJ turned to leave. Mac didn't want to put this off any longer. "MJ, how about tonight? Vito's for Italian, if I remember right it's your favorite. I'll pick you up." MJ's pride didn't want to give an inch but the hurt peaked through. "Mac, you don't even know where I live." MJ whispered. She was attempting to hide the hurt by avoiding eye contact, so she looked everywhere but his eyes. She was afraid to give in to the flicker of hope. Mac, using his index finger, gently forced her to look at him. "Sure I do, you're a Taylor. I'll pick you up in your office say 6:00 p.m. Just promise you'll be there. I have a lot to make up for and I want to start as soon as possible. What I need is for you to give me a chance." MJ wanted so desperately to believe his words. "Mac…" MJ shook her head not sure if she could afford to take him up on the request of that chance. Mac interrupted her before she could say no. "I'll wait for you there, however long it takes. You've waited for me, the least I can do is wait for you. We're family MJ, I don't want to lose anymore than I already have." With that Mac walked away. MJ leaned against the wall, putting her head back fighting the tears. She wasn't sure if the tears were from frustration or hope.

She took a minute to compose herself then headed down to meet Doc. She hopped in the truck and gratefully took the coffee. "By chance did you slip some Bailey's in there for me?" MJ asked half serious half joking. Doc laughed. "Nope, sorry. I'll be happy to buy you one after shift though. You look like you could use it." MJ shook her head. "He is so much easier to deal with on a professional level. At least there, I know where I stand. He is the most complex, confusing, irritating, stubborn, pigheaded and infuriating man on this planet. I wish someone would explain to me why I put up with his bullshit." MJ leaned her head against the window. "You put up with it because he's family and you love him. You want to tell me what happened?" Needing to vent, MJ laid the whole thing out. Everything that she had been thinking and feeling since the Parsons case began. She finished with Mac's request for dinner and conversation. Sitting at a red light, Doc looked over at her. "Isn't it what you wanted though? Mac back in your life, outside of the lab." MJ knew what he said was true. "Yeah, you know that, hell pretty much everyone in the lab knows it. But it just seems, I don't know, wrong somehow. He finds out I've put in for a transfer and magically he remembers that I'm his sister and he likes having me around. All after seven years of treating me like nothing more than an employee. Sorry, I can't understand this sudden change. It's like I'm supposed to pretend nothing's happened and that everything is okay." Doc shook his head. "Who says you have to? MJ, I care about you. You're my friend. I respect Mac and I like him as a person and I don't see him intentionally hurting you. But I've had a hard time accepting how he hasn't realized what he's been doing. Then again, maybe he's just been taking for granted you'd always be there. I'm not saying don't have dinner and try and work things out. I want you to, for his sake as well as your own. But it has to be what you _both_ want, not because it's expected. Relationships, regardless of what kind, take work and time. For the past few years you've put forth all the effort, maybe it should be Mac's turn." MJ listened to Doc and what he said made sense. She wanted Mac back in her life but it needed to be for the right reasons for both of them. "Thanks Doc." Doc shrugged. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

Danny walked in to the interview room where Phoenix was waiting. "Where's Detective Taylor?" Danny sat across from him. "She's working on finding out who killed Charlie and why?" Danny asked. "Why is she bothering? It's not going to bring her back." Danny cocked his head. "I know that, so does she. But Miranda's parents would like to know what happened to their daughter and why. Detective Taylor promised them some answers." Phoenix snorted. "Her parents? Are you kidding me? Her parents didn't give a crap about her. That's why she ran away and ended up on the streets." Phoenix didn't sound very convincing. Danny picked up on it but pushed forward. "I don't know what Miranda told you about her home life, but her parents cared very much. Her room is exactly how she left it. They've been looking for her ever since she left. They thought she was headed to a cousin's out of state. Miranda mentioned anything like that?" Phoenix looked at him. "Her name was Charlie and no, she never said anything about a cousin." Danny pressed him further. "Then don't you find it odd that when she ran away from home she never left the state? See, when they runaway, most kids try and get as far away from home as possible. Kinda like yourself, Phoenix. As in Phoenix, Arizona; that is where you're from, right?" He simply shrugged and answered. "So what?" Danny leaned on the table as he continued. "Well, MJ assumed as much and ran your name in the missing persons data base and discovered that your Dad, after 4 years, is still looking for you." Danny saw a brief glimpse of shock in his eyes. It had immediately faded to disbelief. "No, no way." Danny opted to leave that topic for another time. "But I'm not here about you and your story. I'm here about Charlie and hers. She wanted to go home, didn't she? She finally realized that home wasn't so bad. What happened? Something or someone convinced her to go home. Unfortunately, somebody didn't want her to make it there. Her parents, as well as the cops working this case, would like to know who and why. Make me understand. Because trust me, MJ is going to keep digging until she finds the answers. With or without your help. You have been on the streets long enough to know how this works. You help me, I help you. I want to help MJ find those answers. You tell me what you know and I can see about helping you with the auto theft charges, maybe even getting you back home, if that's where you want to go. How about it?" Phoenix, shocked at the suggestion, asked. "Why would you help me?" Danny sighed. "Because I knew of a cop that helped get one of my best friends off the streets. I would like to return the favor by helping somebody that was just like her. In this case that's you. So how about it? Let's get you back home and Charlie some justice." Phoenix sat silent few several minutes, contemplating the offer before speaking. "What do you want to know?" Danny smiled having an idea what Capt. Taylor must have felt like helping MJ.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review so I know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no rights or claim to CSI: NY or it's established characters.**

* * *

**CHANCES**

Doc and MJ walked into St. Anthony's teen shelter spotting Fr. Matthew almost immediately. They walked up fully aware that every eye was on them. "Detective Taylor, you're back. Is Phoenix okay?" MJ smiled. "He's fine. He's answering some questions. However, we have a few more for you." Fr. Matthew nodded. "Anything. How can I help?" Doc pulled out the photo of Jenna Carroll. "Do you know this young lady?" Fr. Matthew took the photo and smiled. "That's Sparky." MJ's adrenaline rushed and she quickly glanced at Doc. "Sparky?" She asked. "Yeah, she ran with Phoenix but she was taken in by a family here in the parish about two years ago. I didn't see much of her after the Carrolls took her in; shortly after that, I would occasionally speak to her parents to see how they were. They opted to attend another parish after taking Sparky in, thought a new start in a new environment would be best for everyone." Doc listened then commented. "Have you seen her lately?" Fr. Matthew glanced at him and nodded. "Started about oh, I would say about 6 months ago. She would occasionally drop by unannounced. Always friendly. She helped by serving meals, bringing clothes and even books." At the mention of books, Doc and MJ watched a light bulb go off in Fr. Matthew's head. He made a sign of the cross. "Lord forgive me." MJ was alarmed. "Fr. what is it?" Fr. Matthew looked at the detectives. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize at the time. Sparky and Charlie seemed to have an argument just last week. But when I asked the girls about it they both insisted things were fine. Just a disagreement between friends." MJ looked at him. "Sparky called her a friend?" Fr. Matthew responded. "Why yes. At least as friendly as these kids can get. You don't think she had anything to do with Charlie's death, do you?" MJ knew that the priest only wanted to help these kids, but as most people did, he forgot that these kids tended to have hidden motives and agendas. They just needed to find out Jenna's. "We don't know, but we do have some new questions for her." MJ stated.

Lindsay was marching swiftly down the halls of the lab looking for Stella, finally seeing her heading towards Mac's office. "Stella!" Lindsay called out. Stella turned to the sound of her name. Seeing the look on Lindsay's face, she stopped. "Whatcha got, Lindsay?" Lindsay waved the file in her hand. "I finally got a judge to allow me access to Jenna's file." Mac popped out of his office. "The Parsons case?" He asked. "Judge released Jenna's file." Lindsay informed them. Mac was impressed knowing family court judges tended to be protective of the cases brought before them. Lindsay continued. "I think we need to head down to interview, Danny's talking with Phoenix as we speak." Mac acknowledged. "I heard MJ thought maybe he would be more forth coming with Danny." Stella took in the exchange. "Well, he needs this piece of information before he finishes with Phoenix." Lindsay stated and handed the file to Mac and Stella. Lindsay smiled as she added. "What is it you're always saying Mac? Everything's connected." Within moments of reading the report, a stunned Stella announced. "MJ nailed it from the beginning. Jenna's not your everyday street kid. She's Phoenix's sister."

* * *

**Hey Gang - thanks for continuing on this journey with me. We are coming down the home stretch. MJ and the gang are closing in, stay tuned to see how it ends. Reviews and comment, pretty please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim or rights to CSI: NY or its established characters.**

* * *

**Chances**

Danny listened for a few minutes as Phoenix talked about Charlie. What she was like, how they met, what they like to do together. His focus was totally on her. Danny thought to himself that Phoenix truly was in love with her. But Danny also realized why MJ felt a connection to Charlie. Listening to Phoenix's description, she and MJ were very much alike. Before Danny could ask his next question, there was a knock on the door and Mac entered the room. "I'm Detective Taylor." Phoenix looked at him with a question that started in his eyes and worked its way to his lips. "MJ Taylor?" Mac finished. "My sister." Phoenix got defensive. "She told me she was a street kid. Just another lie from another cop. You promised to help me get off the streets, was that a lie to?" Danny shook his head and before he could say anything, Mac addressed Phoenix. "MJ didn't lie to you. She was a street kid until she was about 14 years old. She was on the streets for almost 3 years before my parents took her in, so whatever she told you, it was the truth." Mac took the seat next to Danny. "Now it's time you start telling the truth." Mac handed Danny the file he got from Lindsay. Danny opened it and read it then looked back at Mac. "Has MJ seen this yet?" Mac shook his head. "No, Stella's calling her now." Danny took the photo of Jenna from the file and put it on the table in front of Phoenix. "Who is this girl to you? And please for your sake, if not for Charlie's, tell the truth. She deserves that." Phoenix sat silently looking at the picture of Jenna. He took it in his hands and the words he spoke were just above a whisper. "That's my sister. My half sister to be exact."

On the way back from St. Anthony's MJ's cell phone went off. "Taylor. Hey Stella. What's up?" MJ listened and Doc maneuvered his way through the streets back to the lab. MJ almost jumped out of her seat with the latest information. "You're kidding. I knew it, something in my gut. I just knew it. We're on our way back. I'll call Flack and have her brought in for another talk. I'm not going to be so nice this time. Get a search warrant for the Carroll house, specifically Jenna's room and school bag." MJ listened for a moment. "Great idea. Arizona's got to have a file on her, somewhere." She hung up and immediately filled Doc in on the discovered connection between Jenna/Sparky and Phoenix. "Stella is looking for any information out of Arizona on our girl." She hit Flack's speed dial number and waited for him to pick up. "Don, it's me. Pick Jenna Carroll back up. Make sure you have her bring her school bag, but don't let her touch it. I think our murder weapon is hidden inside. You might want her parents to bring a lawyer. If they ask what it's about, tell them we have some questions regarding Sparky."

Within minutes, Doc and MJ were back on the 35th floor of the lab and speeding down the hall. Lindsay met up with them. "Don called, he's got Jenna along with her mom. Dad's bringing their lawyer and Jenna's been instructed not to speak until they get here." MJ nodded continuing her pace down the hall to her objective. "Adam, have I ever mentioned you're my favorite lab tech?" Adam shook his head and smiled. "Only when you need something done and that's usually a big puzzle. What's up?" MJ smiled. "No puzzles, just a question. If you answer this correctly, the drinks are on me Friday night." Adam was pleased with the offer. "Okay, this should be good. Shoot." MJ smiled as she continued. Doc and Lindsay stood one on each side of her. "Arizona State University." Adam nodded. "ASU, what about it?" MJ continued already knowing the answer but needed confirmation from her expert, Adam, a former resident of the state. "Their mascot is the Sun Devil correct?" Adam had a look of disbelief at the idiotic question. "Duh, yeah. Why?" MJ pushed for a more specific answer. "What's the Sun Devil Mascot's name? Specifically." MJ held her breath just in case she was wrong. "Sparky, of course." MJ felt Lindsay slightly jump. "That's the connection. Phoenix and Sparky. You said most kids take street names from either where they're from or something fitting their personality. They are both from Arizona." MJ nodded. "Yeah, the pieces are starting to fall, we just need to put them together. Let's get with Stella." With that Doc and Lindsay turned and left; MJ walked over to a puzzled Adam and brushed a kiss against his cheek. "Thanks. You just helped link Jenna Carlson to our victim Miranda Parsons. I've got drinks, you my friend are paying for the cab." A blushing Adam nodded an acceptance. "Deal, I'm still making out in the bargain. Glad I could help." With that he smiled and went back to work; MJ left to catch up with Lindsay and Doc.

Lindsay and MJ headed to Stella's office. Doc headed to his own with the offer to contact him if he was needed. They walked in and found Stella looking at her computer. "I'm printing a report from Phoenix Superior Court. Our Jenna Carroll was a busy girl before she even hit the streets. Jenna was born Michelle Waters. From what I'm reading she had a great teacher, her mother, Sylvia Waters." MJ and Lindsay sat down. Flack entered almost immediately after Lindsay and MJ, bearing the gift of fresh coffees, one for each of them. He made sure to give MJ hers first. "Oh, MJ there are benefits to being your friend and partner." Lindsay graciously and thankfully took the coffee from Flack. "What's that suppose to mean, Monroe?" Lindsay rolled her eyes and gave him a small laugh. Stella, also appreciating the fresh coffee, took a sip of hers. Flack picked up where Stella left off. "So mum was a good teacher? But of what?" Flack asked Stella hearing the tail end of the conversation. "Seems Jenna and Phoenix's mum has been a life long con artist. Nothing major, small time stuff and mostly men. She used her husbands to get what she wanted, all 5 of them. Phoenix's father was husband #3. Jenna's father was husband #2. They are only about 18 months apart in age." MJ nodded and commented. "Which may explain the closeness and possibly even the bond." Stella agreed. "After Sylvia and Phoenix's father Steven split, Phoenix was left behind. Don't know the reasons, I haven't gotten my hands on the divorce papers yet. But by the time our little Jenna was 10, she was an expert in helping mum as well as herself get what she wanted. Seems our Jenna learned out to use her feminine charms very early on in life. Her brother Phoenix wasn't excluded from her charms or schemes." Stella finished. She turned her computer screen around as MJ read out loud. "She blackmailed a teacher into changing a grade at the age of 7. Claimed she'd tell the authorities that the teacher was gay. At 9, she was disciplined for paying students to do her homework. According to this, it wasn't just her own classmates; she was starting to branch out into the older crowd. Blackmailing older students with keeping their secrets. Things like parties, sneaking out of the house, problems at school, and this all before she was 14 years old." MJ finished. "For crying out loud, this makes me look like a saint." MJ shook her head. Lindsay quietly giggled. "You'll have to share some of those exploits some time." MJ glanced at her and smiled but commented to Stella. "So Phoenix is either one of two things. Just as good of a con artist as she is, or is simply caught in the middle. Maybe trying to find a way home and Charlie had that way. Jenna just wouldn't let him leave." Stella looked around the room. "I think we have the major parts cast, we just need to determine their roles." Lindsay agreed and asked. "Where do we start?" MJ spoke next. "We need to find the murder weapon. My first guess would be her school bag." Flack then informed them. "It's here. Jenna and her mum are waiting in interview. Dad was going to pick up the attorney on his way in." MJ got up with her coffee in hand and announced. "Time for some answers." Then she walked out.

Flack followed MJ out. "Why does it feel like I'm always chasing after you?" MJ smiled. "Because you are, what's up?" MJ slowed her pace stopping just outside her office. "I'm off shift tonight, I was hoping we could grab a bite to eat." MJ, smiling and trying to be coy, asked. "Are you asking me out Detective Flack?" Don grabbed her elbow to stop her. "There is no other woman I would ask and you know it. Come on, with our schedules lately we haven't had enough time for a nice night out. It will give us a chance to touch base. No phones, no cases, just us." Flack giving her one of his cocky grins in efforts to convince her. MJ smiled, looked up into his face and joked. "You really do like having me around, don't you?" Flack shrugged. "Yeah, I do and I miss you. I know this case has gotten under your skin and I want to make sure you're alright." MJ raised her hand and placed it aside his face. Again, he was showing how much he loved her. She treasured every gesture. "Don." MJ sighed. "I promise you that in regards to the Parsons case, I'm fine. As wonderful as that dinner sounds and believe me there is nothing I would love more than to have you all to myself, I'm supposed to have dinner plans already." MJ turned and leaned against the wall standing next to Don. "With whom, may I ask?" Taking a deep breath, MJ blurted out. "Mac." Don's shock was obvious. "Tell me about it. He plans on waiting in my office until I show up." MJ, with a dirty giggle, added. "Maybe I should let him wait there for seven years. It would serve him right."

Don shook his head. "MJ, you don't want that and you know it." Don realized they could be overheard so he guided her into her office and closed the door. "Honey, listen to me. I know you are hurt and angry with him. You have every right to be, but for as long as we've known each other, all you've wanted is Mac back in your life. He's reaching out sweetie, please, for your own happiness, give him a chance to make things right." MJ looked at him. "I am happy. I don't need Mac. He's just doing it because he knows I've requested a transfer." MJ defiantly leaned on her desk facing Don." I have my friends, my work and I have you. That's what makes me happy." MJ insisted. Don walked over to her, placed his hands along side her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "You, lady, are the best thing that has ever happened to me and as much as I love hearing you say that, I know different." MJ started to argue but Don silenced her with another small kiss. "Family is and always has been important to you. Mac is family. I know you well enough to believe that you would regret not giving Mac this chance to make things right. Trust me when I say that he has definitely realized his mistakes with you and he's promised me that he was going to fix it. Please let him, for both of your sakes." MJ gave Don a speculative look. She was still afraid to allow herself to hope that the damage between her and Mac could be repaired. Don, still seeing the hesitation in her eyes, pushed. "Think of it this way, it will give you an opportunity to ask him the one question that you're afraid to have answered." Don and MJ had a silent understanding. He then offered her some advice. "But hear him out, MJ. What have you got to lose?" MJ sighed. "I'm just scared, Don. I've been hanging on to hope for so long. What happens if we say everything we need to say and we still go our separate ways?" Don knew that was at the heart of it. He gathered her in a comforting hug. "I know, honey. I know. But this way you'll at least know for certain where things stand. You'll have no regrets because you've done everything within your power to try and change things with Mac. Then you can try and go forward." MJ knew Don was right; if nothing else, she would have some closure. "You really are good for me. You know that, right?" MJ looked into those wonderful blue eyes. "Just giving you a little bit of what you give to me." Don lovingly kissed her and offered reassurance. "I'm not going anywhere, MJ. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Okay?" MJ nodded. "Okay." Don stood back, saw that her eyes were clear and focused. "Now, don't you have a murder weapon to find?" MJ nodded as they both headed out of the office. "Thank you," was all MJ could muster and she knew it wasn't enough. She lovingly squeezed his hand and tenderly kissed his lips. He gave her one of his trademark smiles. Don, drapped an arm around her shoulder, as led her out into the hall. "Go find your murder weapon." Before she got too far, he made a request. "You call me. After dinner tonight, one way or the other, okay?" MJ nodded. "Promise." With that he was gone and she headed to see about finding the weapon that killed Charlie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please comment and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no rights or claim to CSI: NY or it's established characters. They belong to CBS.  


* * *

**

****

CHANCES

She walked into layout as Lindsay was going over every inch of Jenna's backpack. She looked frustrated. "Talk to me Linds." Lindsay looked up "It's not here. I've even X-rayed the damn thing. There isn't a seam out of place, no hidden pockets, nothing." MJ was gloving up and walked over to Lindsay. "It's got to be here." MJ commented but then she looked at the backpack that was brought in with Jenna. She realized what the issue was; they didn't have the right backpack. "This isn't right." MJ simply stated. Lindsay nodded in agreement. "I know and we still don't have a murder weapon." MJ shook her head. "No, Linds, that's not what I mean. Look at this backpack." Lindsay, not sure what she was getting at, questioned further. "What do you mean? It's Jenna's school bag." MJ nodded and smiled. "I know, but it's not her "street" bag. Lindsay, this thing wouldn't last five minutes on the street. It's too good of quality. Any street kid would swipe it then sell it. Look at it, does it look like it lives on the street?" Lindsay now saw exactly what she was looking at. This was a backpack belonging to a teenager attending a prestigious prep school not a bag belonging to a kid living on the streets. "There's another backpack." Lindsay stated. MJ nodded in agreement. "We just have to find it.

Mac and Danny were still sitting with Phoenix. Mac asked the next question pointing to Jenna's picture. "What does she have to do with Charlie? Did she know her?" Danny was reading the file while Phoenix pondered his answer. "Think real carefully before you answer, Phoenix. Because I pretty much have her entire file here." Phoenix shook his head. "You know it ain't polite to lie. I know for a fact that part of her file was sealed by family court, so you can't have everything." Phoenix smirked. Danny looked up and smugly insisted, "You would be surprised how a murder investigation can unseal things. So what was Charlie's and your sister's relationship?" Phoenix adamantly stated. "Half-sister." Mac looked at Phoenix. "Look Craig, I know what it's like to want to protect your sister. But if she's involved, we need to know how." Phoenix laughed out loud. "You are kidding me right? Me protect her?" Phoenix pointed at Jenna's picture then pushed it out of the way in anger. "I wouldn't protect her from an on coming train. If I hadn't listened to her I wouldn't be on the streets." Danny, finding the in he had been looking for, pushed him for answers. "Then tell us what you know. Let us put the pieces together. Could she have hurt Charlie?" Phoenix looked from one detective to the other. "I honestly don't know if she had anything to do with Charlie's murder. If she did, and trust me she is capable, it would be because of me." Phoenix's eyes filled with pain as he whispered the admission. "It's my fault that Charlie is dead." Mac was surprised at the response. "If you didn't kill her, how could it be your fault?" Phoenix answered with loss and grief. "I found Charlie outside the library. There was no one around when I found her. She was already dead. I couldn't leave her there. I just couldn't. I needed to take care of her. I sure as hell failed as her protector." Phoenix looked back and forth between the detectives looking for understanding." Danny encouraged him. "So you took her to the park." Phoenix silently nodded and continued on with his story. "If Shelly is behind what happened to Charlie, it was because I wanted to leave. I wanted off the streets. I wanted to go home. She blamed Charlie." Phoenix took a deep breath, trying to stay in control. "Miranda showed me, no she taught me, that I could be better." Phoenix looked up at the ceiling, fighting his emotions. "She taught me how to hope and believe again. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Danny's thoughts immediately went to Lindsay. "Yeah, Craig I do." Phoenix looked at the detectives resolved in what needed to be done. "I'll tell you what I know. Everything. Miranda. Shelly. Everything. Just promise me that if Shelly did kill Miranda, you'll see that she pays. Miranda was nothing but good inside and outside. She was never meant for the streets and she learned that; she was working up the courage to go home." Phoenix took a deep breath. "The day she died, she was going to meet Shelly at the library to return the book she lent her. We were supposed to meet at St. Anthony's where Miranda was going to finally call her parents and ask to come home. Then we were going to call my dad." Phoenix was finally starting to lose it. "She was going to help me get home." Phoenix tried desperately to control his breathing. "She died because she was trying to help me." Mac and Danny exchanged a look. They had been given motive and opportunity. Now all they needed was the weapon.

With a search warrant in hand Lindsay and MJ, along with Flack, went to the Carroll residence. They got to the front door and found it locked. "Uniform is a few minutes away with the key, courtesy of Mrs. Carroll." Impatient, MJ commented. "We don't have time to wait. After what Phoenix gave Danny and Mac, all we need is the weapon. We've got the search warrant, we have the right to access." Don shook his head. "MJ, I don't feel like explaining the broken door when we have a key on the way." MJ smiled sweetly, pulled a leather pouch from her pocket and flashed it to him. "Who said anything about breaking a door?" Within moments she had the front door picked and open. Lindsay, amazed at the skill and ease, let out a giggling comment. "You really are going to have to share more." Don rolled his eyes. "Monroe, don't encourage her. She told me she lost those." MJ laughed trying to plead innocence. "I misplaced them but found them just the other day. Didn't I tell you?" Don gave her a look. "No, you didn't mention it." MJ walked inside. "Okay. We need to find that backpack." Lindsay stood with her hands on her hips. "Well, where do we start to look? You know how they think, where would she hide it?" MJ wandered to the center of the living room and started talking out loud. "She would need to have it within easy access. But not out in the open where the Carrolls would question it. It would stick out like a sore thumb. Someplace where she could just drop it but still have it safe. I don't think it would be in the house. There would be too much of a chance of Mrs. Carroll finding it, say when she cleaned. Let's see if there's a back porch or even a shed." As they walked into the kitchen, they realized there was an enclosed sun porch. It was a good size one with plenty of hiding space. Don, Lindsay and MJ went out back and looked underneath. The porch was covered with decorative latticework. All three of them gloved up. "Don, you start at one end, I'll start at the other. Lindsay, you take the area under the stairs." They nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, Lindsay hollered. "Hey, I found something." They all gathered by Lindsay who was on her hands and knees. "Looky what I found." With that she pulled out a beat and torn up dirty backpack. It was protected by the stairs and hidden by the woodwork. "Now that's a street rat's backpack. Dust the latticework for prints and we'll get this back to the lab." In a short span of time, they collected some good prints from the porch as well as the stairs then had the Carroll home re-secured. They were climbing into the car when a patrol car pulled up. The patrolman handed a key to Don. "Detective Flack, you requested a key to the Carroll house?" Don, taking the key, looked at MJ and Lindsay with a smile as he answered. "Yeah, but don't need it. Found what we needed in the backyard under the porch. I'll return this to the Carrolls, thanks." Don, Lindsay and MJ got into the car and Don looked at MJ. "You, young lady, are going to re-lose those little gadgets of yours. You got me?" MJ burst into giggles. "Yes, Detective Flack."

Stella met them at the elevator. "The Carrolls are getting impatient. Please tell me you found something." MJ smiled and held up the backpack in an evidence bag. "Kinda looks like yours." Lindsay looked at MJ. "You still have it?" MJ nodded. "Yep. Come on, let's see what secrets this baby holds." Lindsay and MJ processed the backpack together. They found blood, they found a piece of clothing that matched Charlie's, but most importantly, sewn inside the lining at the bottom of the backpack, there was a knife. MJ smiled when she pulled it out of the hidden pocket. "Lindsay, please tell me that's blood just by the handle." Lindsay carefully took it from her and tested it. "Yes, it is. I do believe we have our murder weapon. It's the right size." MJ shook her head, not wanting to assume, she needed hard evidence. "Let's dust for prints, which will hopefully give us a match to Jenna and have Adam run DNA. I want confirmation that it's the knife that killed Charlie. As soon as he has the results, have him page me. I think it's time you and I have a little chat with Sparky. Our new friend has got some explaining to do. Bring the book and backpack. She needs to know, more importantly the Carrolls need to know, that her secrets are out."

* * *

Please comment and review.... I would love to hear your thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no rights or claims to CSI: NY or it's established characters. They belong to CBS.

* * *

**

**Chances**

**  
**Stella met up with Lindsay and MJ in the hall. "Going to talk to your girl?" MJ nodded and asked. "You want in?" Stella shook her head. "Nope, I'll watch the show though." They headed downstairs. Stella went into the observation room. Lindsay and MJ exchanged a look and entered the interview room joining the Carrolls and their lawyer.

Within minutes Mac, Danny and Don joined Stella. "We got her?" Danny asked. Stella gave a quick nod and motioned for him to look at the interview that was just beginning. Lindsay quietly sat down and placed the secured copy of "Emma" that was found at the murder scene on the table. MJ, however, wasn't so subtle. She slammed the sealed evidence bag holding the discovered backpack on the table. MJ stood angrily across from Jenna. "One of the first rules on the street is you keep what's important close. We found this under the back porch stairs." Jenna looked up expressionless. "Before we continue, out of respect for the Carrolls, I'm going to call you Jenna. But I know all the other names you go by, such as Michelle. Your brother calls you Shelly. Your street name is Sparky, after the ASU Sun Devil mascot. Which is where you are originally from, Tempe, Arizona. Phoenix, the city, not your brother, is just outside. In case you skipped geography at Delmore." Jenna smiled. "He's my half brother and I got an A in geography, thank you very much." MJ gestured in amazement. "She speaks." Mr. Carroll spoke next. "Detective Taylor, I want an explanation and I want it now!" MJ looked at Mr. and Mrs. Carroll and felt a wave of compassion wash over her. Her tone softened. "Mr. and Mrs. Carroll, please believe me when I say I'm sorry for everything we've put you through. I'm more sorry for everything she's put you through." Mrs. Carroll, with tears in her eyes, looked at Jenna and asked. "What did you do to Miranda?"

They got the confirmation they needed. Mrs. Carroll did indeed know Miranda Parsons. MJ glanced down at the floor and then at Jenna, who didn't speak, so MJ spoke for her. "Mrs. Carroll, Miranda Parsons was stabbed to death outside the public library a few blocks away from St. Anthony's shelter. This copy of "Emma" was found a few feet away from where she died. The book was checked out of the library by Jenna and given to Miranda to borrow. We have both Miranda and Jenna's prints on the book. The blood is Miranda's." MJ looked directly at Jenna. "How I see the situation is that Miranda was going to go home. But she didn't want to keep something that didn't belong to her. She needed to return the book to the person who lent it to her, Jenna. So she arranged to meet her to give it back. I just don't know what happened or what was said that would cause Jenna to be so angry, to get so violent, that she would stab her multiple times." The Carrolls gasped in shock. "We found the knife in the backpack, Jenna." MJ referenced the street backpack on the table. "It's got your prints on it and we're now testing it for Miranda's DNA. Care to share what the argument was? Your brother's given us a working theory. But I prefer to deal with facts." Jenna never made eye contact with the Carrolls. "She ruined everything. We had a good thing going. She had to go start spouting her pipe dreams and convincing that idiot brother of mine that home wasn't so bad. He actually thought his old man would want him back." Lindsay piped up. "He was right. We found his father and he's on a flight here to help his son. He's been looking for him since the day you and he took off." Lindsay leaned forward to look directly into her eyes. "Your charms didn't work on Steven Peters. He knew you were trouble since you were five, right before he left." MJ remained silent, stepped away from the table and looked out the window as Lindsay continued. "Mr. Peters saw through your little act from the time you learned it from your mother. Sylvia must have been a great teacher if you learned so much at such a young age." Lindsay finished with what she knew of Phoenix's father. Jenna just smirked. "I learned everything I needed to survive from her." MJ shook her head and interrupted. "No, you learned how to cheat, scheme and lie to everyone. Including yourself. Just to get anything and everything you wanted. I've been where you're at, honey and those lessons are the ones worth forgetting. There is a big difference between living and existing. You've been simply existing and now you are going to have to live with what you did."

Mac watched his sister in silence. He had forgotten how good she was at her job. She always went into an interview with all her ducks in a row and confident in her purpose. He had a sudden rush of pride and an immediate urge to tell her. God, he had so much to tell her. He had wasted so much time. He simply sent a silent prayer that she would give him the time and the chance to make things right.

Lindsay saw what MJ did when she looked at the Carrolls. Jenna really did have them snowed. They thought she was an innocent victim in all of this. So she thought to change focus for just a minute. Maybe she could get Mrs. Carroll to say something out of turn. "Mrs. Carroll, how did you know her?" Mrs. Carroll seemed stunned that she was being spoken to. "What do you mean? I didn't know her." MJ looked at Lindsay and as always appreciated her thought process. Letting Jenna stew a few minutes might be beneficial to everyone. MJ stood back and let Lindsay take the lead. "Mrs. Carroll, you recognized Miranda's picture when we first showed it to Jenna. You just asked Jenna what she did to Miranda. That tells me you've seen Miranda before and that you think it possible that Jenna's involved some how." Mrs. Carroll looked at Jenna then to her husband. "I'm sorry, Richard. I should have said something. Over the past couple of months, I've discovered items missing from the house, mostly jewelry and cash. Miranda had been coming around with Jenna. She explained that Miranda was one of the kids from the shelter and that she was trying to show her that life off the streets wasn't so bad. That she could have a wonderful home and family like hers. I thought it was Miranda taking our things." Mrs. Carroll looked at her daughter. "I thought she was trying to help her get off the streets and get home." Mrs. Carroll took a deep breath and then spoke. "I don't know if it's that copy, but I did see Jenna with a copy of "Emma" last week. It looks like it could be the same book." Mr. Carroll was shocked at his wife's thought process. "What are you saying? That Jenna's capable of murder?" Gail looked at her husband. "I honestly don't know, Richard. She's obviously not who or what we want her to be, otherwise we wouldn't be here." Lindsay and MJ exchanged a glance seeing the cracks form between the Carrolls. "She has you believing that we've just magically fixed her and that she's now this perfect child. What was she like before she met us? Do you have any idea? Because I sure don't. Who's to say that what she has told us is even close to the truth? The only background we have is what she'd told Fr. Matthew and us." Mr. Carroll realized his wife was right. He didn't know anything about the young girl they had taken into their home and hearts. Then, suddenly things became crystal clear. "It was you, the break in at home, six months ago. That was you, wasn't it?" Michelle didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. "Why, Jenna? We've given you anything you needed. All you had to do was ask." Stella suddenly entered, wanting to assist her detectives in returning the focus back to Miranda's murder. "Mr. and Mrs. Carroll, I think Jenna's interview is going to be more productive if you stepped outside." Stella, showing some compassion, also wanted to spare the Carrolls any additional pain. "Your attorney can stay, but I think it would be best Jenna addressed our questions without you present." Stella waited at the opened door to escort them out. Gail Carroll looked at Jenna and simply stated. "All we wanted was to help you and love you." Richard Carroll was right behind his wife and turned. "Was it all a lie? All of it? Did you even want a family or were we just a con to get what you wanted?" Jenna didn't answer and stared straight ahead. With that they left closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Lindsay and MJ are closing in, stay tuned to see the ending..... Please comment and review.**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim or rights CSI: NY and it's established characters. They belong to CBS.**

* * *

**CHANCES**

MJ and Lindsay remained with Jenna while Stella stayed with the Carrolls. Mac, Danny and Don where still watching from the observation room. Doc slipped in. "I just left Adam, he's texting MJ now. The blood on the knife from the second backpack is Miranda's and the prints on that same knife are indeed Jenna's. Which, when we piece it together, can be matched to the partials we found on Miranda's backpack." Mac nodded and turned back to the window. "We just need the why?" Doc commented as he joined in watching the interview. Don nodded his head. "MJ's most hated question." Mac sadly stated. "Yeah, but at this point, it isn't necessary. They have enough. Motive doesn't matter. That's what will bother MJ most. Another life wasted for no reason."

Once the door was closed, Lindsay quietly moved into a corner of the room. Her instinct was telling her to let MJ speak next. So she waited. MJ, without a word went to the window and with her back to Jenna, stood staring outside. The tension in the interview room was so thick, you could have heard a pin drop. The silence was finally broken by MJ's phone. She opened it, read the text message and closed it back up. "Michelle, you are done." MJ firmly stated. Michelle's head popped up and argued. "The name is Jenna. Jenna Carroll." MJ shook her head and turned to face her young adversary. MJ walked over to the table and looked down at her. "No. See, the two people who just left, gave you that name when they adopted you. From everything that I can determine they are good, honest, hardworking, caring people. People that wanted to give you a home and a family. You gave up the right to be called Jenna Carroll when you betrayed them. They gave you a precious gift. A gift most street kids would kill for." Michelle smugly looked up at MJ. "They gave me lots of gifts. They are very generous." MJ felt like slapping that smug look from her face, but she restrained herself. "Oh, I'm sure. They just wanted to provide their new daughter with all the things you never had." Michelle just smiled. "Like I said, they're generous people." MJ sat down across from her at the table. "I'm not talking about the materialistic things, Michelle. I'm talking about the Carrolls giving you a second chance at a good life. A chance most street kids don't get offered. A chance at a life off the streets in a loving home with a loving family." Michelle rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Oh, please give me a break." She sounded very much like a snot nose teenager, but this teenager was capable of killing. "Nope, sorry. You're all out of chances, Michelle." MJ informed her. "We have everything we need to lock you up for a very long time." Michelle looked up and for the first time, she didn't look so sure of herself. "I'm a minor." Michelle looked at the attorney sitting next to her, who remained silent wanting to hear what the detective did indeed have. MJ shook her head. "Nope, with your past, the crime itself, along with our evidence, you Michelle, will be tried as an adult." MJ was the confident one now. "At this point, I don't even need to know why. Neither does the jury." MJ was silent for a moment. "We have everything necessary to go to trial and I'm confident it will result in a conviction." MJ paused. "I have the when, three nights ago outside the public library in the east alley. I have the who, you stabbing Miranda to death. I also have the how, a 5-inch knife that we found hidden in the secret pocket inside your backpack. Your street backpack. A knife that has your prints and Miranda's blood." MJ informed her.

Michelle looked at MJ then to Lindsay who was still standing silently in the corner. "She attacked me. I had to defend myself." Michelle showed the small but deep cuts on her arms, confirming that was how Michelle's blood got mixed with Miranda's. Lindsay spoke for the first time. "Nope, that's not going to work either. We found no blood on her knife. No evidence showing her as the aggressor. Her attacking you may actually be true but your wounds pale in comparison to hers. The cuts and injuries on Miranda show us that she fought to live. She fought for her chance at a good life. A chance you didn't seem to want. She fought hard to get to home. You took that from her and from her parents." Lindsay was getting angry at Michelle's disregard for everyone and everything around her. Her attempt at shifting blame and responsibility was pathetic. Lindsay knew that MJ was given the same chance and made the most of it. Never once taking advantage of what she was given or taking her gifts for granted. Michelle just expected to be given everything. As if it was her right. If it weren't given to her, she simply would decide to take what she wanted. Lindsay shook her head. Kids like Michelle just made it harder for kids like Miranda and Phoenix, and even MJ, to get that second chance at a good life. Lindsay would do everything she could to help MJ make sure Michelle paid for what she had done.

MJ looked at Michelle, whom all of a sudden looked awfully uncomfortable and started getting agitated. "I want to make a deal." The attorney tried to calm her down but gently shook his head. MJ laughed out loud. "What deal? We've got you dead to rights and you've got nothing we want." MJ got up to leave. "Wait, come on. Why would I kill her?" Michelle pleaded knowing she was grasping at straws. MJ stopped and stared at her. "Like I said, Michelle, the why isn't really necessary." MJ simply stood in front of her. "Even if you had anything to say, we can't believe anything that comes out of your mouth. You've forgotten how to tell the truth." Michelle looked at Lindsay who simply shrugged. Lindsay saw the defeat and resignation in Michelle's eyes, which were still cold and unfeeling. Michelle quietly stated. "You know she was a lot like you." MJ stopped and turned. "Who was?" Michelle leaned forward on the table. "Charlie." Michelle then shrugged. "Sorry, Miranda."

MJ stood in the doorway; she folded her arms across her chest and listened. For Miranda's parents, they still needed the why, even if MJ didn't. Michelle shook her head. "I used her to help cover what I was doing, taking things from the Carrolls. She had no idea why she was there. After a few times at my house, she said she missed home and that she was thinking of calling her parents." Michelle was disgusted at the idea. "Even though she had absolutely nothing, she was always so optimistic. Regardless of who she was talking to, she was Little Miss Sunshine. Always thinking positive and seeing the good side of things. What is so good about being on the streets? About not knowing where you were going to sleep or eat next? She was a joke." MJ had gotten fed up and in a couple of quick strides she was back at the table, slamming her fist on it. "Maybe being on the streets taught her to appreciate what she had, not what she didn't. Maybe she appreciated just waking up. It didn't matter if she was in a doorway or a shelter. The point is she woke up and you took that from her, from her parents." Michelle glared at her and started telling her tale. "She convinced my idiot brother to call his father. Then he spilled the beans about being my brother. God, he was stupid. He trusted her." Lindsay walked over and glared back. "He loved her." Michelle rolled her eyes at the possibility. Lindsay spat out. "He wanted off the streets. You got off, for the wrong reasons but you got roof over your head. Why shouldn't your brother want the same thing?" MJ slammed herself in the chair opposite Michelle. "Because she needed him on the street. What for?" MJ had an idea but wanted to hear it from her. "He trusted her so he told her everything. Absolutely everything." Lindsay was intrigued. "What did he tell her?" MJ asked then waited as Michelle chose her words. "That I had been using the Carrolls. That I had been selling the things they were giving me. He would occasionally help me unload the stuff." Lindsay looked at her. "Why were you selling them?" Michelle looked up at Lindsay. "I wanted to get out of town but needed the money. The Carrolls presented an opportunity. I took it." MJ laughed out loud but said nothing. "How does Miranda fit in?" Lindsay asked. "She found out what I had been doing and that Phoenix had been helping me. She had Phoenix promise to stop, which the dumbass did, because he loved her. He wanted to be a better person, for Charlie." Michelle informed in a mocking tone but continued her story. " I needed just a little bit more money but Phoenix refused to help me." MJ sat stone silent as the story played out. "I confronted her at the library. Told her she had to talk to my brother. Convince him to help me one more time. Then they could go off into the sunset. I didn't care; I just wanted to get out of town. But she wouldn't. She said the Carrolls didn't deserve what I was doing and she was going to tell them. She believed that it should have been Phoenix given the chance with the Carrolls, not me. He would have appreciated the chance at a new life and wouldn't have taken advantage of them, the way I had." Michelle gave a sickly laughter. "The sad part, she was probably right. Phoenix would have eaten up all the attention, the smothering, and the family dinner crap. Them making sure he did his homework and chores. Hell, even the family outings. He lived for that stuff. Me, I just wanted out." MJ shook her head. "That's what it's always about, what you want. It's all about you." Michelle looked at her. "Of course, first rule of the streets. You watch out for yourself, because no one else will." MJ stood and looked at her. "Well I can guarantee you this, you will be watched over very carefully for the next 20 – 25 years." With that MJ walked out and Lindsay followed right behind her.

* * *

**One case closed, now MJ has to deal with the case of her brother. Stay tuned. Comments and Reviews lived for, Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claims or rights to CSI: NY or it's established characters. They belong to CBS.**

**

* * *

**

**CHANCES**

Down the hall in another room, MJ and Lindsay found Stella with the Carrolls. MJ felt that she had to say something. "Mr. and Mrs. Carroll." She saw the sadness and pain in their eyes. "I want to tell you how sorry I am." Mr. Carroll looked from Lindsay back to MJ. "She did it, didn't she? She killed that girl?" MJ nodded silently. Mrs. Carroll dropped her face in her hands. Mr. Carroll tried to offer her some comfort. "All we wanted to do was help." MJ gently touched his shoulder. "I know, unfortunately in this case, it was the wrong person." With that MJ and Lindsay left as Stella told them what would happen next. MJ stood just outside listening. "You know the saddest part about all of this? Besides, Miranda dying for no reason." Lindsay quietly asked. "What?" MJ sighed. "For every one of the Michelles on the street, there are probably a dozen or more kids that would cherish and appreciate the chance that she was given." Lindsay touched her arm, knowing that MJ was one of those kids.

Later in Stella's office, Lindsay and MJ were filling out the final reports. Lindsay informed them. "Danny's talked to Craig's father and he's on the next plane here." Stella continued. "He's got a tough road, but I think the information he provided us and his desire to turn things around will help. But we'll have to see what the DA says." MJ smiled and added. "I think the biggest point is that he's not going through it alone." They silently nodded. Stella smiled seeing Don standing in the doorway. "Well, you both have had a few long days with this case, so take tomorrow." Lindsay and MJ turned to leave. Don informed Lindsay. "Danny's in your office and complaining about being starving." Lindsay laughed. "What else is new? Night." MJ stood in front of Don as he asked. "Hungry?" MJ nodded. "Actually, I'm with Danny this time, I'm starving. What do you have in mind?" Don shook his head. "Your dinner date is in your office, waiting." MJ's eyes opened wide, almost forgetting, but she gave a quiet laugh. "Has it been seven years already?" Don laughed a little. "No. But Mags, he knows how badly he's screwed up. Believe me. Just give him a chance. Not just for him, but for you. Please." MJ looked up into his eyes. "I'm still not sure." He gently rubbed her arm. "I know honey, but it's Mac, he's family. Talk to him. Listen to him. Then go forward from there. I'm not going anywhere, that much I will promise." MJ teared up. "I'm holding on to that." MJ gently kissed him on the lips. "I'll call you later." She told him. He looked at her. "I'm counting on it." Don leaned against Stella's door jam watching MJ walk towards her office. "Did I just hear you right?" Stella stunned asked. He quietly nodded. "His idea?" Stella asked. He again nodded. "Thank God for that." Stella commented again. "I couldn't agree with you more." Stella looked at him. "You really are good for her, you know that?" Don gave her one of his smiles. "I don't have a choice. I love her to death." Stella smiled knowing MJ felt the same.

MJ tentatively approached her office. Mac was sitting there just as he promised. MJ, trying to sound casual and light, acknowledged he was there. "Evening Mac, Lindsay and I just left all the final reports with Stella." Mac nodded. "I saw your final interview. Great work. I'm actually here to keep a promise of dinner at Vito's." MJ shook her head. "Not necessary Mac, you've already apologized." Mac stood and walked towards her. "Sissy, please." MJ looked at him at the sound of her nickname. "Please Mac, don't. That's not fair. If you want to talk that's fine, but I'd prefer to avoid a public scene." Mac gave her a questioning grin. "You think I'm going to make a scene?" MJ shook her head and step away to shut her door, still wanting to protect Mac and keep this between the two of them. "Look Mac, you would never dream of making a scene, I, on the other hand can't guarantee anything." Mac gave her a little laugh. "You always were the most unpredictable when you are mad." MJ put her hands on her hips. "Well, after oh say about seven years of complete silence from you, I think I have a right to be pretty pissed off. Then because I decide to not put up with it anymore, you suddenly decide we need to talk. You're doing this because of those transfer papers Mac and don't tell me you're not." Mac nodded. "You are right to a point, Maggie, I am here to try and convince you to not transfer out of the lab. But I'm also here to try and get my sister back in my life. Now come on, I know you haven't eaten and I'm starving. Let's talk over dinner." Mac grabbed her bag, opened the door to the office and waited. "Aren't you afraid I'll drop a plate of spaghetti over your head?" She asked. Mac returned with a grin. "I figure it's the least of what I deserve." MJ relented remembering Don's advise. Give him a chance. "I'm ordering dessert." She grabbed her bag from Mac and headed to the elevator. Mac shut the light to her office and followed her.

**

* * *

**

**Okay - we're coming down to the wire... only two chapters left. Any ideas for MJ's next adventure? What do you want to see? I'd love to hear from you....  
Review and Comment please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim or rights to CSI: NY and it's established characters. They belong to CBS.  


* * *

**

**_CHANCES_**

Vito's had been her favorite restaurant. She and Claire always stopped for lunch during their shopping expeditions. It took her a long time to shadow their doorstep after 9/11. The memories would hurt too much. But eventually, the memories became a comfort, like Claire's Giants sweatshirt. She came here on the days when Claire was heavy on her mind, like her birthday. They were seated immediately. MJ ordered a glass of red wine and Mac did the same. MJ sat in silence waiting for Mac to speak first. "Maggie, look, I'm not good at this, but I am sorry about everything." She nodded with understanding. "I know, Mac. I just wish it didn't take transfer papers and the team ganging up on you to make you see what you've been doing." She tried to control her temper. She knew that if they were to have a chance to be a family again, this conversation had to be a productive one. "I know I've been wrong, MJ. Big time. I never meant to hurt you or shut you out. Please believe me." MJ simply looked at him. She took a sip of wine before speaking. "Honestly, Mac, I wish I could. But too much has happened. Do you have any idea how I've felt, hearing second sometimes third hand, important things going on in my brother's life?" She leaned forward and looked directly into his eyes. "To meet my nephew in the elevator and being unsure if I should introduce myself as his aunt?" Mac was frustrated. "I know, I know I should have told you. About Reed and about Peyton." He sighed and admitted it. "About a lot of things." Events began running through his mind that MJ should have been the first person he told. MJ nodded seeing that her point was being understood. "Yeah, you should have Mac." MJ coldly stated. She suddenly felt all the anger and hurt drain. Maybe him acknowledging what he had done would be enough. He looked at her and gently asked. "Why are you here then? Why did you agree to come to dinner?" MJ shrugged and tried to sound light. "That's easy. Ultimately, despite the hurt and anger, you're my brother and I was hungry." MJ took a deep breath and was also honest. "Plus, Don asked me to hear you out and Claire would have wanted me to." With that Mac was stunned to silence.

Dinner was ordered then served and both MJ and Mac had only eaten about half. Not speaking. Simply picking at their plates. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence and asked the one question that had been burning in her heart for seven years. "Mac, I just have one question for you. Why?" Mac looked in her eyes seeing the pain and the loneliness. "I wish I could give you an answer that would heal the pain I've caused. But I can't. All I can tell you is what I said before, I just didn't know how to reach out. I was content knowing that with you at the lab I could see you everyday and hear that you were okay. I never meant to intentionally shut you out, please believe that. I just didn't know how to talk to you. Claire always made that easier for me." MJ looked at him seeing the frustration, countered back. "Mac, you and I both know things would have been much different if Claire was still here. But unfortunately, for both of us, she's not." Mac, thinking of his late wife, smiled. "On that we agree. Claire wouldn't have let us not speaking, go past a week, let alone seven years." MJ giggled and remembered. "Sunday dinner. No matter what was going on with any of us, we were required at Sunday dinner. If we were fighting it was over by dessert, Claire's specialty. Dessert and playing referee." He smiled recalling the events of the past. "Whomever side she was on, she made their favorite. I always seemed to be the odd man out with you two." MJ grinned. "No, not always. Just most of the time."

The waitress brought the check and Mac settled up. They walked out of the restaurant in silence. "Mind if I take you home?" Mac asked. "Mac, it's not necessary. I can take a cab." He reached out and touched her arm. "Please, Maggie. I know this isn't going to be fixed in one night. I've got a lot of time to make up for. I thought I could start by checking out the new apartment. Please, how about it? We can have a cup of your famous Irish coffee and you can show me around." She looked at Mac's face and saw that he was sincere in his request. A cab pulled up in front of them. Hand on the cab door she looked back at Mac. She was about to take the biggest chance since Don took her heart. "If you're sure…" She replied. Mac looked at her. "I've never been more positive." MJ relented. "Okay, but don't be surprised if Don's there watching a Rangers game." Mac hopped in next to her.

After a short ride they came to her apartment building. "You are only a couple of blocks from my place." Mac commented with a note of surprise. MJ nodded her head. "Even when I leave home, I'd never go far, you should know that." With that MJ headed inside and to the elevator, Mac right by her side. Once on her floor and at her doorway, MJ let herself in. "Don, you here?" She called out. Mac followed her inside. "Things that serious with Don that he has his own key?" MJ looked at him and asked. "Is that a question or an observation?" Mac smiled. "Observation." MJ nodded and smiled. She went over to the kitchen and started the coffee. "Come on, I'll give you the fifty cent tour." She showed Mac around the apartment. Mac made comments when it warranted. He observed a little bit of Claire in every room. Nothing obvious, just little things like pictures, kick-knacks, items of hers that he thought were gone. MJ picked up on his thoughts. "Did you really think I would let you get rid of all of her?" MJ asked. Mac shook his head. "I have a box set aside of things that you might want from your life with her. If and when you want to look through it, it's here." MJ smiled. "Coffee should be ready." With that MJ headed to the kitchen. Mac quietly followed her. How could he have forgotten and not missed how much she was willing to do for him? For her family.

* * *

**Only one more chapter. Would love to hear your ideas and suggestions for MJ's next adventure. Read and Review... Please. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no rights or claims to CSI: NY or it's established characters. They belong to CBS.  
**

* * *

**Chances**

She handed Mac his cup of coffee as he stood in her favorite spot. There was a beautiful bay window in the livingroom with a window seat looking out onto the street below.

"Thanks. Beautiful view, MJ." She took a seat at the window. "I sit here for hours, sometimes even falling asleep. It's just so peaceful." Mac looked at his sister. "You've wanted that most of your life." MJ nodded. "Have you found it?" He asked. "I did for awhile. Then I lost a lot of it when Claire died. But slowly, I've found a good portion of what I lost back. Have you?" MJ asked in return. Mac took a sip of coffee before he spoke. "Let's just say, I'm realizing that I was missing a lot more than I thought." MJ smiled. "MJ, cancel your transfer request. Please?" MJ looked at him and asked. "Why?" He looked at her. "Because in the lab, you're safer." MJ tilted her head. "How do you figure? I'm still a cop, Mac, whether it's as an investigator in the lab or a detective in one of the other divisions." Mac shook his head. "You know that's not true. Your chances of getting hurt, shot or God forbid killed are less likely working in the lab, than say… oh, I don't know, homicide." His fear peaked out. MJ giggled a little. "You sound like you might miss me if something happened?" Mac looked at her with disbelief. "Maggie, you have to know I still care about you. You are my sister and I do love you." Over the past few years MJ wasn't always sure so it was nice to hear. "Yeah, but up until tonight I just thought it was because you didn't want to replace a good employee." He shook his head. "Maggie, replacing you as an investigator is one thing, but I can't replace you as my sister." MJ grinned. "Well that's a definite improvement." He gave her a small laugh. "Yeah, I know. I have missed you Maggie. I didn't realize how much until we had dinner and talked. About Claire, about everything." She looked at him. MJ shook her head, stood up and walked away from the window. "Mac, if you want me in your life that's great. I want you in mine. But it's got to be because it's what we want. Not because of Claire or your parents or what anyone else wants for us. It has to be our choice. Mine's always been clear, your choice however, is the one being questioned." Mac nodded seeing her point. Claire and his parents always seemed to make their relationship easier. "You're right." He was silent for a minute. "It's what I want, MJ. It's what I need. I need my sister back in my life, whether you're at the lab or at a precinct." MJ teared at finally hearing the words that she had prayed would one-day be spoken. "Now that's a good start."

About an hour later Mac took his leave with a promise of another dinner date. But at the door, he stopped and looked at Maggie. "You know, you would have never ended up like Michelle." MJ shouldn't have been surprised by his insight but she was anyway. "How can you be so sure? I still sometimes have my doubts about what would have happened if your dad hadn't arrested me." Mac smiled and gently touched her cheek. "Because, unlike Michelle, you care about other people. She doesn't. You have a wonderful heart, Maggie. It's one of your best qualities." MJ felt tears spring to her eyes. "Thanks, Mac." He lovingly kissed her on her forehead. "Night, Sissy." MJ shook her head not bothering to correct him. "Night, Mac." With that he was gone.

Down on the street Mac opted to walk home and think about the night's events. He did make one quick phone call though. "Don, it's Mac. I still have a lot of time to make up for but it's a start. I think a pretty good one. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mac was stunned and stopped in his tracks. "Are you kidding? Of course. Absolutely. I couldn't be more thrilled." With that Mac hung up and headed home. For the first time in a long time, he seemed to have a little bit more spring in his step and a huge smile on his face.

MJ took a relaxing shower and called Don. After a brief synopsis of what happened with Mac, he immediately told her he was on his way over. While she waited, she made herself comfortable in her favorite spot by the bay window. She had wrapped herself in Claire's quilt and before she knew it she was asleep.

Don had just hung up with Mac when Maggie called. He couldn't stop smiling with the plan running through his head. The second he got done speaking with her, he sprang into action. He grabbed the small box that had been burning a spot in the top drawer of his bureau for about 3 months. He stopped by the small floral shop right by her building and within a few minutes was letting himself into the apartment. Just as he expected, she had curled up in her favorite spot and had fallen asleep. This was perfect. He couldn't have planned it better. He quietly walked over to her and gently put the red rose under her nose. She stirred slightly then finally came awake. "Hey, you. It's beautiful." MJ acknowledged taking the rose from him. " So are you. Dinner went well?" He asked. "Thanks." She took the rose from him. "Yeah. He left a little bit ago. We talked. We listened." MJ smiled. "And?" He encouraged her to continue. "We'll see. It's a start. Anything is better than the way it's been." Don nodded but could tell by the look in her eyes things were definitely better. "Well, I have something that I've been wanting to give you and talk to you about." MJ, not knowing where this was going, commented. "Don, you okay?" Don silenced her with a kiss. "I'm fine. There _is_ something you can help me with." MJ shook her head. "Don, you know all you have to do is ask. You do so much for me, whatever you need, you got it." Don's face lit up with the biggest smile. "I'm holding you to that." With ease Don pulled out the little blue box from his pocket and handed it to her. MJ looked down at it and suddenly her hands began to shake. Before she could open it, Don stopped her. "Margaret Johanna Taylor, I love you with all my heart. We both know that what you and I share is a precious gift. It's a chance at something very special and it doesn't come along very often. I want you to know that I will treasure and protect what we have with everything I am. I'm just praying that you will take a chance and grant my wish that…will you become my wife?" Don opened up the box to show a diamond engagement ring. A classy, tastefully elegant ring that suited its wearer to a tee. MJ was speechless but looked up into her favorite eyes with tears in her own. A million things ran through MJ's mind at a rapid pace. Things from both her past and present. Knowing that Don was ultimately a cop, could she take this chance knowing that one day she might have to live without him? Knowing what Mac went through losing Claire? Knowing the pain he felt? But she also knew Mac wouldn't trade what he shared with Claire for anything, even knowing the outcome. So she answered with the only possible answer. She looked up into his eyes and whispered. "I love you too, Don. Yes, I will." They would take their chance together.

* * *

**As much as I hated doing it, because I loved writing this, it's hard for me to post the end of Chances. I hope you liked it and I would love feedback and what you want to see up next for MJ or maybe you want to revisit an episode from her past. I'm kicking around some ideas so let me know....Thank you for reading and stay tuned...**


End file.
